Do You Really Love Me?
by Bloodthirstyvampire91
Summary: Ray is beginning to have doubts about Kino's love. Yaoi. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Do You Really Love Me?

He sighed as he watched one of his friends practice karate. He wondered why they would waste their time with something like that and would soon come to be grateful. "Are you having fun watching?"

"Of course. I love watching you practice."

"I can teach you."

"Nah. That's not necessary, but thanks anyway." Kino nodded and returned his attention to the ten bricks in front of him. He sighed again and waited for Kino to finish. He rested his head on his folded arms and felt his eyelids grow heavy, soon falling asleep.

"So typical of you. Come on." Kino carried him inside and layed him on the couch. "Sleep well, my friend. I'll be nearby if you should wake up." He was content with finally being able to sleep and sighed when he was comfortable. He hadn't had time to sleep with hunting criminals and working late shifts. The couch was comfortable and it helped his sore back a lot.

"Hey, Kino."

"Hello. What brings you here?"

"I was just looking for Ray. Have you seen him?" Kino thought of something to say to get the woman to leave.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen him. I'll tell him you're looking for him when I see him, though."

"Okay. Thanks, Kino. See you later." He heard Kino sigh and the door shut. He sat up and watched Kino's shoulders sag. Kino walked to the kitchen, completely oblivious to him being awake, and he stood up.

"What's wrong, Kino?"

"Nothing. Your girlfriend was looking for you." Kino saw the look of apprehension on his face. "She doesn't give you much freedom, does she?" He shook his head and Kino embraced him in a friendly hug. "I told her I hadn't seen you."

"Thanks. Hey, is it all right if I crash here for a couple days?"

"You're always welcome here. Here, you should eat something before your body gives out on you." He accepted the plate and sat at the table to eat.

"Kino, how would you tell someone that you love them without being too conspicuous?"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Sort of. He's tall, handsome, with brown hair, and the most beautiful silver eyes I've ever seen." Kino sat down in front of him and listened, seeming oblivious that he was talking about him. "You know who I'm talking about?"

"Not a dang clue."

"It's you. You're the one I'm in love with."

"Then why are you going out with her?"

"I didn't realize my true feelings for you until I did and now it seems I can't get rid of her." He sighed and Kino leaned in to kiss him. He jerked slightly because he hadn't expected that.

"Does she abuse you?" He refused to answer, too ashamed to tell anyone what Keira does to him. "Answer me, Ray. Does she inflict pain on your body?"

"Yeah..." It was barely audible, but Kino heard it none the less, and he felt like crying.

"Hey, don't cry. Let me deal with her." Kino wiped his tears and hugged him tightly, trying to get him to stop. "She won't hurt you again because I'm here." He wrapped his arms around Kino's neck and kissed him softly. Kino led him to the bedroom and pulled him towards the bed. "You can sleep in here."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be on the pull-out couch." Kino hugged him again and he pushed him away gently, shaking his head.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." He ran out the door and back to his house. The moment he walked through the door, he was kicked to the floor by none other than Keira.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere. I was just out getting some fresh air." He wearily stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He didn't get far before Keira tried to beat him to death. Out of strength and out of breath, he just remained on the floor as he slipped out of consciousness. When morning came, he couldn't move and heard Keira walk towards him. He layed in his blood and Keira kicked him once more before leaving and shutting the door. "Kino..."

"Hello, Keira. Is Ray home?" Keira didn't answer Kino and just walked off, ignoring him. Kino waited until she was gone until he knocked on the door. "Ray, are you here?"

"T-the door's o-open..." Kino walked in and found his bruised and battered body. "H-hey, Kino..."

"Hey. Hold on. I'll get you out of here and to the hospital." He closed his eyes and coughed as he felt Kino pick him up. He bit back his scream as Kino swiftly carried him to the hospital. Kino layed him on the hospital bed and helped the doctors treat his wounds. He slipped out of consciousness and the pain became a part of him, making his body become numb.

"Ray..." He tried to open his eyes and succeeded as his vision cleared. "Ray..."

"Kino?" He looked at Kino talking to him and tried to smile. "Kino...I'm awake."

"Good. I was worried about you after you ran off. She did this to you." He looked away, feeling ashamed at having a woman beat him nearly to death, and Kino cupped his cheek. "It's okay, Ray. You don't have to answer." He leaned into Kino's touch and closed his eyes as exhaustion took over again. "Sleep."

"His condition is stable now and he can return home in a few weeks if he recovers as he should."

"Okay. Thank you." Kino remained by his side and refused to leave until he could go home. The day he could leave, Kino took him to his house and stayed with him until he was back on his feet. "You'll live with me from now on." He nodded, too tired to argue, and Kino brought him some food. "Here you go."

"Thanks. What about Keira? She'll be mad if I'm not home."

"She'll have to deal with it. She can't have you on a short leash and expect you to be home after nearly dying." He chuckled and ate his food slowly. "I won't let her lay a finger on you again." Kino brushed his lips against his and he sighed. He wearily layed down on the pull-out couch and Kino covered him with his silk eagle blanket.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"You're not staying with me. You're living with me." He smiled at that and slept. Kino kissed his forehead before heading to bed himself. There was a knock at the door in the morning and he wearily made his way to the door. He cracked it a centimeter to see who it was and quickly shut the door, walking to Kino's room. "What's wrong, Ray?"

"S-she's back. She's at the door." Kino got up and walked towards his bedroom door.

"Stay here." He nodded and sat on Kino's bed, watching him leave. Kino opened the door and he watched from the safety of the bedroom. "What can I do for you today, Keira?"

"I know he's here. Where is he?" He hid under the bed and Kino led her to the bedroom.

"As you can see, Ray isn't here. I haven't seen him for weeks." They left the room and he waited until Keira left before he came out from underneath the bed. "I hope you find him before something bad happens." Keira left and Kino returned to the bedroom. "Ray, you can come out now."

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, she's gone. Come on out." Kino helped him off the floor and onto the edge of the bed. "I'll get a restraining order against her so that she won't be allowed to come near you."

"I love you, Kino."

"I love you, too." He pulled Kino to him and kissed him before standing. He groaned when his back made a sickening crack and Kino held him up, becoming his support beam. "Are you okay?" He nodded, unable to answer because of the pain, and Kino forced him to sit back down.

"Just help me back to the couch."

"Okay. Take it nice and slow." They slowly made their way to the couch and Kino helped him lay down. His back cracked again and Kino lifted his shirt to look at it. "Just relax and breathe." He breathed and tried to relax as Kino touched various places of his back, causing pain to shoot through his spine. "Sorry..."

"I'm doing...nngh...my best to relax..."

"You're doing a fine job, Ray. Just a little longer and it will be over." He nodded and let the pain become one with his body while Kino touched his back. "I'm going to take your shirt off, okay?"

"O-okay..." Kino pulled his shirt off and his back was an ugly shade of black and blue. Kino gently touched his back one more time and left the room temporarily. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to put ice on your back. If that won't work, then I'll have to take you back to the hospital." He took a sharp intake of air when Kino placed the ice bags on his back and felt his muscles constrict. "I'll see if I can find some cure-all for you. Just sleep until I return. I'll lock the door on my way out." He nodded and slept as Kino exited the house. He slept for what felt like hours and Kino still hadn't returned yet.

"Kino?" He got up and looked around for Kino. "Kino, are you back?" He looked around and found something he shouldn't have. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. The back door was open so I just let myself in."

"Liar! You broke in! No, stay away!" He was backed into a corner when he heard the door open and Kino walked in to see him trapped in the corner by Keira.

"Ray?"

"Kino!" He was slapped by Keira, his lip bleeding from her ring, and Kino had to pull her off of him.

"Get off of him! You can't do this to him." Kino pushed her away from him and helped him up. "Are you okay, Ray?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." He accepted Kino's hand and tried to stop the bleeding from his lip.

"Here."

"Thanks." He accepted the rag and leaned on Kino for support.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Shut it, Keira! He no longer lives with you. You can no longer harm him or even come near him. We have a restraining order against you." Kino held up the paper and Keira left in tears. He swallowed most of the blood and leaned heavily on Kino. "Okay, let's get you to the couch so I can look at your wounds." He sat down on the couch and Kino took his shirt off as he kept the rag pressed to his lip. "There doesn't seem to be any wounds. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Not really. It's just my head, lip, and cheek where she slapped me. She said the back door was open and that she let herself in, but I knew she broke in."

"It's okay." He sighed and threw the rag in the washer. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Don't worry about it. When I heard her, I thought it was you and I decided to check it out. Turns out she was looking for me and tried to force me to return home. I never want to return home!" He buried his face in Kino's chest and cried. Kino stroked the back of his hair and tried to soothe him.

"Shh. It's okay. You don't have to return home. I'll keep you here and out of harm's way. I promise." He slowed his tears and looked at Kino. Kino smiled and kissed his forehead when he pulled away from his hold. "Better?"

"Thanks, Kino. You're always there when I need you." He kissed Kino passionately and grunted in pain when his cut lip made contact with Kino's bottom one, making Kino pull away. "Don't worry about it." He pulled Kino in for another kiss and sighed. Kino pulled away to look at his now healing lip and smiled. He visibly relaxed into Kino's hold as he felt his arms around him and sighed in contentment.

"I'll get you an aspirin." Kino stood up and grabbed an aspirin with water before returning. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He accepted the aspirin and drank the water handed to him as Kino sat beside him. "I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep. This headache is a major pain."

"Okay. I'll be around the house if you need me. Just shout or make a noise." He nodded and slept while Kino found something to do until dinner time. Kino made dinner and he tried to sleep, but his back wouldn't let him. He tried to roll onto his stomach, but found he couldn't move. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah...I'm awake." His face was contorted with pain as he tried to sit up and Kino helped him. "I need to ask Keira something."

"What's that?"

"I want to know why she loves me." Kino leaned him against the back of the couch and handed him a plate. "Thanks. I've just never had the courage to ask her." He ate the food slowly and leaned against Kino when he was done eating. There was knocking at the door and Kino stood up to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Is Ray here?"

"Kyrie?" He stood up and opened the door all the way. "What are you doing here?"

"I just flew in to see how you were doing. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's been too long. How've you been?"

"I've been great. Everyone misses you and I decided to see how you were doing."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks, sir.

"Name's Kino." Kyrie walked in and they sat on the couch after Kino put the bed away. He'd fallen asleep after a few minutes and they stood up to lay him down. "He hasn't gotten much sleep with his job. Would you like to stay here?"

"Thanks, but I don't want to impose."

"It's quite alright. I'll lay Ray in my bed and sleep on the futon so you can have the pull-out couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Ray would kill me if I let you leave without him saying goodbye." Kyrie smiled and Kino layed him on his bed before pulling the bed out for her. "There you go." Kyrie smiled her thanks and layed down on the very comfortable bed. Kino layed down on the futon after getting a glass of water and slept after making sure he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He tried to think of how he got in Kino's bed and wondered where Kino and Kyrie were. He got out of bed and walked to the den to see them both asleep. He smiled and stepped outside to get some fresh air. Staring out at the distant mountains, men surrounded him and he turned around just in time to dodge a punch. "Kino!"

"Ray?" Kino stood up and checked the bedroom. He fought his hardest, the best his back would let him, but he was losing and fast.

"Kino!"

"Ray!" Kino searched the house and then looked outside. "Ray, hold on!" Kino fought through the horde of men to get to his side and he fought alongside him.

"It's about time you got out here."

"Sorry about that. I didn't know where you were." He dodged another punch and pushed Kino out of the way, receiving a kick to the stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." He caught his breath and they fought the rest of the men off. As the last guy fell, he fell to his knees and Kino helped him inside. "Thanks. Where'd Kyrie run off to?"

"She was here before I came out to help you." He looked around even though his body screamed in protest and found Kyrie in the kitchen.

"Kino, I found her." He smiled and Kyrie placed food on the table. "Thanks, Kyrie." He grunted when he moved and Kino had to help him sit at the table. "I'm okay."

"I have to get back home. It was great seeing you again, Ray. Nice meeting you, Kino."

"I'll walk you back to the hotel."

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine. Besides, you'd have to walk back by yourself and I know you hate to be alone."

"All right. If you insist on going alone, I won't go." He hugged Kyrie before she left and ate his breakfast. His sides and stomach hurt from the fight earlier and tried to move to lay down on the couch.

"I'll pull out the bed for you. Just sit in the chair for now." He nodded and landed on the chair with a grunt as Kino pulled the bed out. Kino looked at his body for wounds and he layed down afterwards. His body ached all over and Kino tried to make him comfortable, but it did little.

"It's okay, Kino. I'm fine. You don't have to make me comfortable." Kino nodded and he slept all day. He tried to get comfortable, but his aching body would not let him because it screamed in protest when he moved. Moving out of bed, he tried to stand and his wrist made a sickening crack as Kino walked into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"My wrist." Kino moved his wrist and he screamed out in pain. "D-don't move it, Kino. I think it might be broken."

"Okay. I'll get you to the hospital." He nodded and Kino put him in the car, driving him to the hospital. Kino sat him on the edge of the hospital bed and he held his wrist to his chest as Kino grabbed a doctor who happened to walk by. He tried to keep his scream from escaping and succeeded as the doctor layed his wrist (with a cast on it) in the sling. He was still high on the morphine given to him as Kino helped him to the car and inside. He kissed Kino passionately and rubbed his groin against his.

"Kino..." Soon, they were naked and Kino was slowly stretching him. Kino entered slow, watching him for signs of unbearable pain, and he begged him to move. Soon, they were moaning and screaming each other's names as they came. Exhausted, he lay limp in Kino's arms as he pulled out and layed beside him. He was content for the first time in a long while and snuggled closer to Kino's warm body.

He woke up, missing Kino's warm body, and found himself outside on the cold ground, still naked. He tried to get up, but he was pinned by something looming over him. Said something then entered him and gagged him with something furry. He tried to get away and found it was useless. He prayed that Kino would wake to find him missing and come looking for him. The thing (can't think of a name for it) continued to rape him long into the night and he was barely conscious anymore. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep as the thing kept raping him.

"Ray, wake up."

He groaned and shivered slightly as he mumbled. "Five more minutes." He felt someone shake his shoulders gently to wake him and wearily opened his eyes to find himself back inside. He sat up quickly and was hit by a dizzy spell, feeling himself fall into someone's arms. He sighed at the warmth he felt and felt a blanket being pulled over him, reminding him of his nudity.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Kino?" He looked up at Kino's smiling face and wanted to cry. He hid his face in Kino's chest and cried as Kino tried to keep him warm. Kino made to stand to get him some clothes, but he refused to let go.

"Ray, you need to put some clothes on before you freeze." He reluctantly let go and Kino handed him some clothes, turning his back to give him some privacy. Uncovering himself, he saw the claw marks on his hips and the bruises. He hissed in pain when he moved and forced himself to get dressed, hiding the marks from Kino.

"Okay. You can turn around." Kino turned as he sat down and he winced when the pain doubled. He layed down on his stomach to put pressure off his backside and Kino stroked his hair.

"Why were you outside, Ray?"

"I didn't go there of my own free will. I don't really know how I got outside. The warmth of your body was missing and the cold is what woke me up."

"Why didn't you come inside?"

"I don't know." He sighed and Kino handed him some water. He refused, wanting to sleep some more, and Kino let him be to sleep. Kino left the room as he slept and the nightmare worsened.

_"Why are you doing this?" He received no reply as someone entered him and caused him pain. Said someone smothered him with a pillow as he was raped and he just wanted to die. He tried to see who was raping him, but all he could see was darkness as the man seemed to run on Viagra and continued to rape him. "Who are you?" Still no reply. He gave up and let the man do what he wanted. The pillow remained over his face and it was becoming hard to breathe. He struggled to breathe, but no air visited his lungs as he was smothered to death._

"Ray!" He was lifted up and took in a lung full of air as Kino held him up. He coughed and tried to get in as much air as he could into his lungs. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer, only breathed and closed his eyes. Kino held him as his breathing evened out and didn't let him go.

"Let go." Kino layed him back down gently and moved away. "Just don't touch me!" Kino moved his hand away, puzzled at his behavior, and left him alone. He watched Kino leave and instantly got up to get him back. "Kino, wait!"

"It's okay, Ray. I'll leave you alone." Kino didn't even look at him and he ran over to him to hug him.

"I'm sorry, Kino. Please, don't go. I wasn't trying to push you away. I was trying to see past the nightmare. I'm so sorry." He cried on Kino's back and felt him shift. Kino wrapped him in a tight embrace and he repeated his words over and over. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I wasn't really going to leave. I just thought you wanted to be alone for a while." He shook his head violently and tried to stop crying to smile at Kino. He kissed Kino softly and hugged him tighter. "I'm not going to leave."

"O-okay..." He let go of Kino and moved to the kitchen. 'When did I become so weak that I needed someone there to protect me? I was never this way growing up. It must've started when I began dating Keira.' He sighed as he grabbed a cup of coffee and stared out the window. Kino cooked breakfast and placed the food on the table as he drank his coffee. "I have to go to work."

"Okay." He kissed Kino before leaving and walked to the Police Department. His friends were gathered at one of the desks talking and everyone got quiet when he walked in.

"What's everyone looking at?"

"Where you been, buddy?" He ignored the questions and sat at his desk, feeling sick all of a sudden.

"No questions, please! It's been hard enough already." He sighed and worked through the folders on his desk, writing some reports. His wrist hurt and he tried to hold down his sickness until his shift was over. It didn't last long and he ran to the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Ray?"

"C-call Kino." Billy left to call Kino and returned to his side after the call. "Could you get m-me some water?"

"Of course." Billy handed him some water and remained by his side. Kino searched his office for him, but couldn't find him. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Kino waiting for him.

"Kino."

"Ray, are you okay? I got the call."

"Just help me home." Kino nodded and helped him to the car.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He sighed and Kino drove him to the house. Kino layed him on the bed and brought him some medicine. "Thanks, Kino." Kino handed him some water to help the medicine go down and it made him sleepy.

"Sleep, Ray. Recover your lost strength." As he slept, Kino placed a cool rag on his forehead and remained by his side. Kino tried to cool his rapidly heating body and succeeded after nearly five hours of trying. Needless to say, Kino was exhausted, but refused to rest until he was feeling better. He was feeling a lot better in the morning and Kino was looking far worse than he.

"Kino, you should rest."

"No, not until you're well."

"I am fine. You're the one I'm worried about. Come here." Kino sat on the edge of the bed and he rested his back against the headboard, drawing Kino closer to him. "You need to sleep now. I will be fine."

"Fine." Kino sighed and layed down to sleep as he covered him with a blanket. He moved out of bed and grabbed something to eat while Kino slept. He watched Kino sleep while he ate and felt something stir behind him. It was the thing that had raped him two nights ago and it was back for more. He led it outside so it wouldn't wake Kino and grabbed a knife on his way out.

The thing pushed him onto his back and he felt something push into his mouth. The thing's tongue tasted like aphrodisiac and he fought to cut it off and removed it from his mouth. He threw the tongue as the thing screeched and felt it rip his pants, forcing itself into his entrance. He fought to keep his grip on the knife and sliced at the thing's throat. The thing screeched and he moved away from it as it fell to the ground, dead.

He walked back inside and noticed his painful erection as he washed the knife. Sighing, he walked to the bathroom and stepped into the warm shower, letting it relax his muscles. Reaching a hand down, he slowly stroked himself and tried to muffle his moans so he wouldn't wake Kino. He let his hand do the work and turned the shower off after reaching his climax. After dressing, he walked back outside to find the thing's body missing. He figured it must have crawled away and died somewhere so he went back inside. Sighing, he returned to the bedroom to find Kino still asleep and sat at the desk.

He soon got bored out of his mind and left the room to find something to do. Finding nothing, he decided to sit on the edge of the cliff and watched the sun set behind a high mountain, covering him in a cool shade. His finger idley traced patterns in the dirt and he was lost in thought so he didn't hear Kino approach him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He jumped and felt arms around his shoulders to keep him from falling off the edge. Kino held him tight and he sighed as Kino sat behind him. "Nothing's wrong. I'm okay, really." He sighed and walked back inside with Kino right behind him.

"You're hurt."

"What? Oh..." He looked down at his leg and saw the blood seeping through his pants leg. He stumbled and Kino held him upright, sitting him on the couch.

"Hold still." Kino ripped his pants leg where the blood soaked the fabric and put alcohol on it. He hissed in pain and Kino cleaned the wound. "Sorry." Kino used more alcohol and removed the blood as he did so. He placed a gauze pad on it as Kino finished cleaning the blood. "Almost finished." Kino placed bandages over his wound after replacing the blood-soaked gauze pad and he stood up.

"Thanks, Kino. I'm okay now." Kino nodded and walked to the kitchen, leaving him in the living room. He just stood there as a dizzy spell hit him and fell to his knees as he tried to fight the spell. The last thing he saw was Kino leaning over him with a concerned looking face before blacking out and he couldn't feel anything.

"Ray? Ray! Come on, stay with me, Ray." Kino layed him on the couch and placed a rag over his eyes. His fear grew as he saw nothing but darkness and the memory of that nightmare returned. He squirmed and tried to find his way out of the darkness when he was blinded by the sudden light. "Ray?"

"Kino?" His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked up at Kino who was looming over him. Kino rubbed the rag over his forehead and his face trying to bring color back to his face. He smiled as Kino kept up his ministrations and pulled him down for a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ray." He stroked his thumb against Kino's cheek and leaned into his touch when he cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and savored Kino's warm touch as he slept. Kino smiled as he watched him sleep and layed his hand across his stomach. He sighed and was in a deep sleep as he listened to Kino move about the house. Kino got rid of the bloodied gauze pad and cleaned up the blood trail as he tried to get comfortable on the semi-lumpy couch. A few hours later, he was up and about as he limped from the kitchen to the bathroom.

He took the bandages off his leg before he jumped in the bath and just sat there, trying to relax. Kino had been outside and he let the warm bath water relax his body. He thought about Keira and how they would sit in the bath together, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. His vision was soon blurry and he rubbed his eyes to clear it, but made it worse as tears fell. 'I'm so pathetic. Kino could never love someone like me.' He sighed and closed his eyes, letting all his muscles relax.

The cold water told him he'd fallen asleep for some time and he got out before he froze. He shivered as he got dressed and let the water drain. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled through the hall, bumping into Kino. He jumped back in surprise and fell onto his backside, not bothering to catch himself. "S-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was...(yawn)...going." Kino helped him up and noticed his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He shivered as he suddenly felt cold and Kino led him to the bedroom. Kino layed him down and covered him with the comforter before standing up. He grabbed Kino's wrist before he could leave and made him lay beside him. Kino complied without resistance and got under the comforter with him. He sighed as he moved closer to Kino's warm body and suddenly the memory of the thing raping him the first time came back, causing him to move away.

Kino looked up at him and saw how frightened he was. He moved back until his back was against the wall and moved towards the foot of the bed when Kino tried to reach out to him. Kino tried to grab him before he fell, but was too slow as he continued to move towards the end and he fell to the floor. Kino ran to his side when he screamed in pain (he landed on his broken wrist) and tried to move him off of it. "Ray, are you okay?!"

He didn't answer and instead tried to stand as Kino steadied him. He refused to look at Kino and focused on the wall as if it was interesting. Kino sat him on the bed and gave him a shot of morphine. Kino layed him down and covered him before moving to sit at the desk to keep an eye on him. As he slept, he felt something cold run across his cheek and opened his eyes. What he saw made him shake in fear and looked around for Kino. When he didn't find him, he dashed for the door, but the thing grabbed his ankle and dragged him back to the bed. He tried to scream for Kino, but the thing placed a sock in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the thing could enter him, he tried in vain to get away and the thing only pinned him harder. He'd tried kicking and getting his arms free which only made the thing tighten its grip. The thing ripped his pants off and that's when Kino walked in the bedroom. 'It's about time.' He continued to fight, only straining his muscles, and Kino tried to pull the thing off of him. Once the thing was off, he sat up and grabbed a knife, stabbing the thing's arm that had remained on his ankle.

"I'm okay, Kino." He stabbed the thing multiple times before Kino grabbed his arm and stopped him. He sighed and grabbed a new pair of pants to put on. That's when Kino saw the marks and bruises. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had claw marks and bruises? They're not recent."

"No, they're not. Just don't worry about it, Kino. I'm fine." He wearily smiled and carried the body outside, throwing it over the edge into the ocean. He sighed and watched the waves crash against the cliff. "Kino, why do you love me?"

"Well, I love you because you're a kind, compassionate person that everyone wants to be friends with."

"I'm not pathetic?"

"You, pathetic? Heck no! If you were pathetic, do you think I'd be keeping you around?" He looked down and Kino smiled. "I would never kick you out. I love keeping you around." He smiled at that and let Kino kiss him before heading back inside.

"I'm going to attempt to go to work today. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Okay. I'll drive you there." He refused to fight and let Kino drive him to the Police Department.

"Thanks, Kino. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed Kino before getting out and walked to his desk. Everyone stared at him and he guessed it was because of his long absence as he sat down.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"We've missed your beautiful face, Ray. It's good to have you back."

"Haha. It's good to be back."

"Detective Ray, the Cheif would like to see you."

"Okay. Thank you, Helena." He knew Helena had a crush on him for a while and couldn't bring himself to say he's not straight, so he settled with not telling. He sighed and walked to the cheif's office. "Did you need me, cheif?"

"There he is. I'm glad you decided to show up, Ray."

"Well, I've had a lot going on where I'm staying now. Let's just say, it's good to get away for a while." He grunted when pain shot through his arm from his wrist and the cheif took notice. The cheif stood up and gently raised his wrist. "W-what are you doing?" The cheif didn't answer and put his arm back at his side. Confused, he just stood there as the cheif circled him like a predator does his prey.

He felt something grope his backside and jumped, gasping in surprise. The cheif took it as a sign of encouragement and continued groping him. He tried to bite back his anger as the cheif continued to grope him and was forced to bend over the cheif's huge desk. It was when he felt his pants being pulled down that he began to fight back, but it was useless and the cheif was much bigger than him. "Cheif! Leave him alone!"

"Sorry, kid. He's mine now." He received a punch to the face when he tried to use the distraction to get away and heard a gun being cocked behind him. "You wouldn't shoot me."

"Try me. Release Ray or else." He stumbled away from the cheif and pulled his pants back safely over his hips, standing beside Billy. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." He wiped the blood off his chin and watched the cheif. His decision was final. "Cheif, I quit." He saw Billy smile and they left the office, Billy's arm around his shoulders. "Thanks, Billy."

"You're welcome. I'll find a way to get rid of the cheif and promote you to being cheif if you'd like."

"How are you going to do that when I don't work here anymore?"

"I'll find a way or I'll get someone else to become cheif."

"That's good. Good luck with that. I'll just gather my stuff from my desk and be on my way. Thanks again." He walked to his desk and put everything in a box before leaving. He said goodbye to his friends and wished them luck as he walked to Kino's house. He sighed and opened the door. "Kino, I'm home!"

"You're home early. What happened?"

"Nothing. I quit my job."

"Why? I thought you loved chasing people."

"Well, let's just say the chief tried to rape me. If Billy hadn't walked in when he did, I wouldn't be walking." He kissed Kino deeply and emptied his box, suddenly exhausted. He swallowed thickly and before he layed down, walked to the bathroom to check where the chief had punched him. 'Figures.' He sighed and put ice on his black eye as he layed down on the pull-out couch.

"Here, you're probably thirsty."

"Thanks." He accepted the water as he sat up and Kino moved his hair away from his black eye, seeming to examine it.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I forgot. You have to remember that I'm not used to calling anyone if I need help. I had a very low social life when I was dating Keira." He drank the water and layed back down as Kino stroked his hair. Content with Kino watching over him, he slept peacefully and wondered how Billy was going to get rid of the cheif. Kino set some water on the table and kissed his forehead before standing to make lunch. He heard Kino sigh and watched him pace back and forth in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I'm just frustrated right now." He rolled onto his back and looked up at Kino.

"About what?" Kino simply sat beside him and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, tell me."

"Okay. When you came home, the cheif followed you here. I just got through talking to him."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants to talk to you personaly, but I told him you were busy." He smiled and smoothed Kino's hair as he sat up. "What are we going to do about him?" He hugged Kino to him and heard him cry, fisting the back of his shirt.

"We'll figure something out. Right now, let's not worry about it." He hugged Kino fiercely and answered the door when there was a knock. "I'll get it." He stood up to answer the door and smiled at Kino. "How can I help...you... Oh, no. What are you doing here?" He stepped back when the cheif advanced on him. "Stay away!" The cheif kept advancing and he grew frantic.

"Hey, the man said stay away. Do as he says or I'm going to have to beat you." He backed into a corner as the cheif refused to stop and Kino tried to stop him.

"Don't, Kino! He's much too strong for you. Just get out of here." Kino refused and fought the cheif anyway.

"I won't let him hurt you again." Kino fought for his life and came out victorious after three hours. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Baka..." Tears were streaming down his face and he took Kino's head in his hands. "You're the one who's hurt. I told you not to and you did it anyway. Why?"

"It's because I don't want to see you get hurt. Also, I love you." He took care of Kino's wounds and sat him on the pull-out couch. "I'm fine, Ray." Kino wiped his tears and kissed him. His eye had swollen shut and he sighed when Kino pulled away.

"I'm going to take the cheif to the Police Department. You want to come?" Kino smiled and followed him to the Police Department. He put the cheif in the cell and explained everything to Billy. He wearily walked home with Kino beside him and stopped by the park, sitting on one of the benches. He sighed as Kino sat beside him and watched the kids play on the swings. Smiling, he closed his eyes and felt an arm snake around his shoulders. "Kino?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Kino looked at him and smiled as he smiled, too. He slowly leaned in to kiss Kino and Kino closed the distance between their lips, sealing his in a demanding, but sweet kiss. "We should head back."

"All right." They headed back to the house and he pinned Kino against the wall, kissing him deeply. When he heard Kino groan, he pulled away and saw pain in Kino's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just my side." He looked at Kino's side and quickly grabbed something to stop the bleeding. Finding nothing, he took his shirt off and bunched it over Kino's side, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry. Sit on the couch and hold this on your side while I get some bandages." Kino layed down instead of sitting on the couch and he quickly grabbed the First Aid Kit. "You'll have to guide me through it. I've never done anything like this."

"Okay. First, stop the bleeding." Once the bleeding stopped, he removed the makeshift bandage. "Now, just clean the wound, apply disinfectant, put bandages on, and you're done." He nodded and followed Kino's instructions. Kino hissed as he applied the disinfectant and finally bandaged his wound. "Thanks."

"No problem. You didn't feel anything until fifteen minutes ago, did you?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Just wondering. Do you want to sleep in your bed?" Kino nodded and he helped him lay in his bed. Kino was too exhausted from the blood loss and slept almost instantly as he fixed the blanket before leaving. He looked at the wall where he pinned Kino and found nothing but a blood spot on it. He sighed and cleaned the wall before pulling the bed out of the couch. He slept, too tired to do much of anything at the moment.

He got up and cooked breakfast in the morning and found Kino in the same position he was layed in last night. Smiling, he returned to the kitchen and made only one plate, knowing Kino would be asleep for some time. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the microwave beeped when his coffee was done and tried to calm his nerves before retrieving his cup. Drinking the cup slowly, he looked out the window to watch the waves and didn't register Kino's arms around his neck until he nearly spilled his coffee when he spoke.

"Sorry...didn't mean to scare you." Kino took his coffee and, after taking one sip, placed it on the table before it could spill its hot contents on his lap.

"Hungry?" He felt Kino nodded and moved to make him a plate. "Here you go." He smiled and handed Kino the plate before taking his seat on the window seat as Kino ate. He sighed and picked his coffee up, drinking it slowly, and watched the birds fly around before landing on the ground.

"Hello?" Kino answered the phone since he was still staring out the window. "Hold on." Kino handed him the phone and he looked at him. "Ray, it's Kyrie." He took the phone and put it near his ear before speaking.

"Hello. Hey, Kyrie. What's going on?"

"Mother and father are dying." He was shocked speechless as he listened to the details.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Just hold on." He hung the phone up and threw his jacket on.

"Something wrong?"

"It's my parents. Kyrie wants me by their side until all this is over. I should be back within a week." Kino looked distraught at the news, but understood that he needed to be at his parents' sides, and helped him pack. "I'll see you when I get back. I love you." He grabbed a picture of Kino and put it in his suitcase before heading to the door. He turned around and kissed Kino deeply before leaving to get on the train.

He knew he was going to miss Kino, but this was something he had to do alone and hoped Kino wouldn't be too sad while he was gone and hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. He sighed and slept most of the three hours to his parents' house. He was greeted by Kyrie and led to the bedroom where his parents were. Kneeling beside the bed, he took his mother's hand in his and kissed it softly, letting her know he was there.

"It's good to see you again, son."

"I'm sorry I took so long. It took me three hours by train to get here." He smiled wryly as he held his mother's hand and Kyrie offered him some tea, but he politely refused.

"How's Kino?"

"He's fine. There's no need to worry about him." Kyrie nodded and he returned his attention to his dying parents. Over the next three days, he listened to his parents ramble on about this and that, silently wishing he could see Kino's face again. "Kyrie, could you hand me the phone? I need to call Kino."

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He dialed Kino's number, thankful he knew it by heart, and waited for Kino to answer. "Kino?"

"Hey, Ray. How's everything over there?"

"We're fine. Yeah, Kyrie's been real helpful here." He moved to another room while Kyrie watched their parents. "I miss you so much it hurts. You're not doing anything dumb, are you?" He was only teasing and Kino knew it.

"No, I'm not. I miss you, too. You'll be home in a couple days, right?"

"Yeah, see you then." He hung the phone up after exchanging goodbyes and walked back to his parents' bed. He saw the sad look on Kyrie's face and immediately ran over to her to comfort her. "What's wrong, sis?"

"There's nothing we can do. They're dead." He checked his parents' pulse and Kyrie was right. They were dead. Suddenly, he was overcome by pain and clutched his chest, almost falling forward. He caught himself before he could fall and steadied himself on the chair nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's...nothing..." Kyrie nodded and he got ready to leave the place behind. "I'll help you bury them, but I have to get back to Kino before he does something dumb. You can come back with me." She nodded and he helped her bury both their parents and packed his suitcase as Kyrie did the same. He sighed as they walked to the train and sat in silence the whole train ride. He saw that the lights were on and prayed it was Kino, but then thought that Kino wouldn't be up this late. He looked at his watch and it read 10:35 p.m. Kino would be asleep by now.

He peered through the window and tried the door. Unlocked. 'That's strange.' He slowly opened the door and was met with an angry 19-year-old ready to clobber him. "Ray?"

"Kino, sorry to wake you." Kino shook his head and let them inside. "How come the light's on and the door unlocked?"

"I left the door unlocked in case you came home early and the light on so you could see. Hey, Kyrie."

"Hello." He took Kyrie's suitcase and set it by the door with his, pulling out the bed for Kyrie to sleep on. "Thanks." He hugged her and she layed down to sleep. Kino could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes as they layed down together. He was thankful that Kino didn't ask him about the week he was gone and loved him more for his respect.

"I love you, Kino."

"I love you, too, Ray." One kiss and he was asleep after Kino pulled away to lay his head on his chest. He let Kino run his hands through his hair and slept with his head rising and falling with Kino's chest. Kino moved away slowly as to not wake him and stepped into the kitchen to make breakfast. He felt around the bed for Kino and realized he was missing as he opened his eyes. He got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen, seeing Kyrie still sleeping, and Kino was just placing the plates on the table.

"Need some help?" He chuckled when Kino jumped and walked over to him. "Sorry, do you need help?"

"No, I got it. Thanks, anyway." He kissed Kino deeply and walked to the edge of the cliff after grabbing a bite to eat. He sighed as he watched the sun rise and felt rather than heard someone approach him from behind. He was lifted to his feet and slammed against a nearby tree as his lips were smothered.

He struggled against the body pinning him against the tree and soon stopped struggling, moaning as the kiss continued. His body betrayed him, wanting more of the pleasure daring hands were giving him, and he ceased to struggle. The hands caressed his member and made him come as the kiss never ended, only stopping to receive oxygen. He sagged against the tree when the person released him and left him there. He became sick at what had just occurred and straightened his clothes before anyone could see the state he was in. Shaken, he made his way to the bathroom to shower and passed Kino as he stepped into the bathroom. It was a long shower, trying to rid himself of what he felt, but it did little and he got out.

Sighing, he walked to the bedroom and locked himself in the closet, refusing to come out to face Kino. Kino searched for him and saw him sitting in the closet with his knees drawn to his chest. "Ray, what's wrong?"

"I came." He refused to look at Kino and let his tears silently fall. Kino tried to understand what that meant and soon realized what he'd just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone touched me. They touched me, Kino."

"Will you open this door so we can talk about it?" A few moments of silence passed and he gave up, opening the door to be pulled into Kino's arms. "Did you see who did it?"

"No, I had my eyes closed in pain when they slammed me against the tree. H-he touched me." Kino held him throughout his meltdown and stroked the back of his hair soothingly. "He touched me." That was all he whispered and he moved away from Kino to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry, Kino."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"My body betrayed me. I let the guy do that to me. I could've fought him off, but didn't." He hid his face in his hands, refusing to let Kino see him cry. 'He could've done much worse, but he didn't. Why me?' Kino removed his hands and lifted his chin to kiss him gently. He deepened the kiss when he realized it was Kino and pulled him on top as he layed down. "Heal me. Make me yours again, Kino."

"If that is what you want." Kino divested their clothes and locked the bedroom door before returning to him. He remained perfectly still, only fisting the sheets underneath, as Kino stretched and slowly entered him. Kino built a steady rhythm and caressed his member, making him come twice in one day. Breathing labored, he whispered Kino's name when he came and Kino came right after him, managing a few more thrusts.

"Thank you, Kino." Kino smiled and rolled off of him so he wasn't smothered, laying beside him. He slept for the remainder of the day and Kyrie moved into a nearby house. Kino allowed him to sleep because he knew he needed it and let him be as he made dinner. When dinner was put on the table, Kino tried to wake him to get him to eat and he wouldn't budge. "Mmmn...five more minutes, Kino..."

"Come on, Ray. Dinner's getting cold and you'll have to eat it like that." He yawned and looked up at Kino. "Come on." Kino pulled him out of bed and to the kitchen. "How's your wrist?"

"I think the bone's mended." Kino took the cast off and moved his wrist to see if it was mended. "It's fine, Kino." Kino nodded and he kissed his cheek when he straightened himself. He grabbed a plate and sat at the table with Kino across from him. He ate the food and watched Kino.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you don't." He smiled and Kino finished eating as he stood up. The phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"You can't keep Kino from loving someone else. It's just a matter of time before he finds someone else." The phone clicked before he could ask who it was and he put it back on the hanger.

"Who was it, Ray?"

"It was the wrong number. Kino, I'm heading out to the woods for a little while."

"Okay. Just be back before it gets too dark." He nodded and walked towards the door. "Take a flashlight, too." Sighing, he grabbed the flashlight (with extra batteries) and left before Kino said something else. As he walked, he twisted his ankle on one of the protruding roots and landed hard on another root, feeling a rib crack.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood up, pressing hard on his rib, and continued to walk dispite the pain he was feeling. Finding an alcove in a tree big enough for him, he rested there and waited for morning to continue. When morning came and the rays of the sun shone through the trees on him, he opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by three things. He refused to move as they sniffed and nuzzled him as he did so. The things left and he exhaled deeply, feeling fresh waves of pain shoot through him. He climbed the tree he'd used as shelter to get a better look of his surroundings and saw that he was in the nest of those things. He remained in the tree, unable to move, and settled with watching those things.

Some time during the day, he fell asleep and heard movement below him, but ignored it as he slept. There was rustling above him when morning broke and he looked up to see what it was. It was an owl and two humming birds as they nested in the branch above his head. He didn't move, afraid he would startle the three animals, and watched the owl sleep. The humming birds flew off and when night fell, he attempted to find water and food before he starved. Finding only water, he drank what he could and returned to his tree. He used his flashlight to find his way back and hoped Kino would come looking for him. His batteries died and when he tried the extra ones, they died the moment he found the tree. He settled on sleeping in the alcove again.

The thing came back with friends and he tried to fend them off until Kino would find him. "Kino, you better hurry up." He suffered deep gashes as he fought and was slowly losing the fight. His cracked rib wasn't helping, either. Most, but not all, the things were dead. He used a strong, sturdy stick to block most of their attacks and tried to stay alive until Kino found him. He decided to climb the tree and fend off the attacks while looking for Kino.

"Ray! Where are you, Ray?" He could faintly hear Kino and moved higher so he could shout.

"Kino, I'm over here!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" He moved back to the previous branch, closer to the things, and leaned his back against the trnuk of the tree. Sighing, he closed his eyes involuntarily and heard crashing below. "Ray!"

He heard multiple screeching and Kino fighting for his life below him. 'I'm sorry, Kino. I...I can't hold on much longer.'

"Ray! Don't you dare give up! I'm going to get you out of here!" He smiled as he heard Kino climb the tree to reach him and sit beside him. "Come on, Ray. You need to help me get you out of the tree."

"O-okay..." He forced his body to move and Kino helped him out of the tree. Once his feet touched the ground, he collapsed against Kino's chest and Kino carried him home. Kino layed him on the bed and set to clean and bandage his gashes that littered his body. His breath hitched when Kino touched his chest where he cracked his rib and his ankle was swollen slightly.

"My gosh..." Kino cleaned the deep gashes and saw how badly damaged he was. "No wonder you're so tired. You've lost a lot of blood." Kino finished and took care of his own wounds, sighing when he finished. He slept for fourteen hours and tried to get out of bed, but his body wouldn't listen.

He sighed and soon recognized where he was. The memory of what happened yesterday hit him full force and he tried to find Kino to make sure he was alright. If anything happened to Kino, he would never forgive himself. "Kino?" He managed to sit up when Kino walked in with a tray of food and water. "Kino!"

"Yes, that's my name." Kino joked as he leaned against the headboard. He pulled Kino to him and kissed him deeply and passionately. Kino pulled away after a few seconds--five, six seconds--and helped him eat. He drank the water greedily and Kino looked at him in amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've just never seen you drink so much water."

"Well, after four days in the forest, you learn to take what you get."

"It's really affected you, then." Kino removed the cup from his hands and kissed him slowly. He wrapped his arms around Kino's neck as he crawled on top of him and layed underneath him. "Maybe we should wait until you're fully healed."

He pouted and Kino kissed him once more before moving away. Kino took the tray and washed the dishes before returning to his side. He sighed as Kino sat on the edge of the bed, moving his bangs out of his eyes. He smiled and then looked worried. "Do you have any gashes?" Kino simply smiled and lifted his shirt up. He saw a few gashes on his upper body. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You got hurt because of me." Kino put his shirt down and moved to wipe his tears.

"Hey, I would only risk my life for you." Kino kissed his tears away and he drew him into a deep, but sweet kiss. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm fine and so are you. You're the only thing that matters to me." He smiled and kissed Kino deeply for that answer. "Why did you leave?"

"I was terrified by the fact that someone might take you away from me. So, I left to make it easier on you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I want you to be happy, even if I'm not the one to cause it." He forced a smile and Kino looked at him in shock.

"Ray, you're the only one for me." Kino kissed him. "I'll prove it once your body heals."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course. Why else would I come looking for you?"

"Thank you, Kino."

"Now, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be back with some more water in a couple of hours."

"Okay." Kino waited until he was fast asleep before leaving the room and cooked for himself. Smiling while he slept, he dreamt of Kino (it was starting to become a habit) and was content with the dream. He dreamt that Kino's kisses never ended and woke up a couple hours later when he heard something crash to the floor. "Kino?"

He managed to stand and tried to walk to the kitchen. There was movement and he moved to the wall, peering around the corner for danger. Seeing none, he walked through the kitchen and found pans scattered over the floor, but no Kino. "Kino?" He searched the kitchen before moving slowly to the living room. "Kino."

"Ray..."

"Where are you?"

"I'm between the table and the mmph!" Panicked, he ran to the couch and saw one of those things attacking Kino. He fought with the thing's slick, oily skin and threw it across the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." He helped Kino stand and moved to kill the thing. He stabbed the thing through the head and checked Kino for wounds.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Just my back and my head where it hit the table." He looked at Kino's head and found the bump with a thick line of blood on it. "Ah!"

"Sorry. Just hold still." He moved Kino to the bathroom and tried to remove the dry blood to examine the bump better. "It doesn't look that bad. Go ahead and take a shower before I apply the bandages."

"Okay." Kino showered as he left the room and he waited in the living room with the bandages. While he waited, he got rid of the thing's body and when he came back, Kino was laying on the couch looking a bit dazed.

"Are you okay?" He sat by Kino and lifted his head onto his lap to put the bandages on. "Kino?"

"Hm?"

"Does your head still hurt?" He took Kino's silence as a yes and ran his hands through his hair, avoiding the bump. "Do you want an aspirin?"

"Yeah..." He placed a pillow under Kino's head and took a couple aspirins out of the bottle. He found Kino asleep and woke him so he could swallow the aspirins. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get you to your bed." Kino was semi-conscious until he was layed down upon the bed and he covered him before leaving to get something to eat. He sat at the desk and watched Kino sleep. He'd forgotten about his wounds in his moment of panic and it felt like some of them opened up. He stepped into the bathroom and took his clothes off to examine his gashes. Some did open and he simply changed the bandages. The pain didn't decrease any, but he ignored it and focused on Kino's well-being. With a tired sigh, he returned to Kino, sitting at the desk and watching Kino sleep.

Kino slept for a good three hours and he'd fallen asleep with his head propped up on the desk. "Ray?" Kino saw the tray on the nightstand and sat up to eat the food. "Thanks, Ray." Kino smiled, ate the food, and tried to stand. "Ray..." He'd fallen asleep reading a book and Kino hovered over his shoulder. "Ray, wake up."

"Kino?" He looked up at Kino and smiled. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, very much. What about your gashes? You have blood on your shirt."

"Oh...yeah. Some of my gashes opened up and I forgot to change my clothes." He shrugged and stood up to stretch his limbs. "I see you've already eaten the food I set out."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"You're welcome." They stood there smiling at each other before he kissed Kino deeply and passionately. "I love you."

"Likewise." One more kiss and he walked outside, but walked back inside when he saw it was twilight. He sighed and walked out to the patio, watching the nightsky and Kino stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah, but I don't need this scenery because I have you." He smiled and kissed Kino quickly before laying on the pull-out couch. "Good night, Kino."

"Good night." Kino returned to his bed and he slept until noon the next day. Kino was blind and stumbled around the kitchen looking for him. "Ray?"

It was the sound of crashing that woke him and he jumped up, running to the kitchen. "Kino, what's wrong?" He helped Kino up and sat him at the table before cleaning the mess. "Sit right there."

"Ray, I...I can't see."

"What?" He looked at Kino's eyes and leaned his head back. "Hold still. I'm going to put eye drops in." He put two drops in each eye and held a rag over Kino's eyes. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

"Okay." He led Kino to the bed and kept the rag over his eyes.

"Let me know if you need anything." He waited until Kino was fast asleep before leaving the room and finished cleaning the kitchen, putting the eye drops away. He sighed as he sat on the patio and tried to relax and not worry too much about Kino. Frustrated, he walked to Kino's room and watched him sleep. He picked up where he left off in the book and soon put it down, not getting anywhere reading the same sentence. He paced the length of the room and soon sat down at the desk again. After ten minutes, he fell asleep with his head on his hand on the desk. When he woke up, Kino was still asleep and he made breakfast for himself. As he made breakfast, he answered the door after the third set of knocks. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Give me a minute. I have to get the food off the stove before it burns."

"All right. I'll wait by the cliff edge for you." Nodding, he walked back to the kitchen and put the food in the microwave before walking out to the cliff edge.

"What's this about?"

"It's about you."

"What about me?"

"Keira..." The man stopped and then continued. "Keira wants to go to court over something I know you didn't do."

"What is she accusing me of this time?"

"She's accusing you of rape."

"What?!" He was shocked. "I haven't left this house and plus, I have a restraining order against her!"

"I know. You're innocent. Right now, we have investigators looking into it as we speak."

"Thank you. When's the court date?"

"It will be three days from now. We'll try to have evidence against her by then."

"When did she say she was raped?"

"Four days ago."

"Well, I have a witness here who can and will testify against her."

"May I speak to him?"

"Of course." They walked back inside. "Wait here. He's temporarily blind at the moment."

"Okay. My name is Towa." Towa sat on the couch and he walked into the bedroom to wake Kino.

"Kino, are you awake?"

"Yeah..."

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Okay." He led Kino to the couch and sat beside him.

"Towa, this is my best friend Kino."

"Nice to meet you, Kino." Kino only smiled and he stood up. He felt Kino grab his wrist when he walked by.

"It's all right. I'm going to make you something to eat." Kino nodded and released his wrist so he could cook. "Do you want anything, Towa?"

"No, thank you." He reheated the food and made two plates. They listened to Towa as he fed Kino and then examined his eyes.

"Can you see?" Kino shook his head and he sighed. "Okay."

"Maybe you should take him to the hospital."

"I don't have the money to pay for his bills."

"I can take him to my doctor and he can put it on my card."

"Thanks for the offer." He felt Kino squeeze his hand and his head layed on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Kino?" Kino didn't answer, nor did he move. "Kino, what's wrong? Talk to me."

He felt something soak his shirt and lifted Kino's chin. Sure enough, Kino was crying and he didn't know why. "Kino, you don't have to go to the doctor if you don't want to. I won't make you."

"He's had bad experiences with doctors." He tried to calm Kino down as he stroked his hair and rubbed his back. "We won't force you to go."

"I'm okay, Ray." Kino lifted his head and he saw a smile as he rid Kino of his tears. "I just hate the fact that Keira is accusing you when you didn't do anything."

"It's all right, Kino. We'll figure something out. Do you want anything while you tell Towa about anything he needs to know?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be right back, then." He stood up and walked to the kitchen to get himself some coffee and filled a cup with water for Kino. As he walked back, he heard Kino explain everything that Towa needed to know and set the cup of water on the table. He nudged Kino's shoulder to let him know he returned as he sat down and Kino leaned against him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Okay. Do you want to lay down in the bed?" Kino nodded and he moved to stand. "Excuse us, Towa. I'll return after I help Kino lay down."

"That's okay. I think I have everything I need. This should be enough of an alibi to use against Keira. Thank you for your time." Towa stood and left as he helped Kino to the bedroom.

"Here you go, Kino." He layed Kino down slowly so he wouldn't scare him and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through Kino's hair.

"Thank you, Ray. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll be around if you need me. Just shout or something." Kino nodded and he washed the dishes after gathering them up while Kino slept. He wondered why Keira had filed that case against him when he hadn't seen her in almost a year and his thoughts led him somewhere unpleasant. It was that day all over again when Keira filed a case against him and this one is no different. 'Why does it have to be me? It's not fair.' He sat on the window seat and hugged his knees to his chest as his tears silently fell, unseen by the world. Kino sighed and he sat in the chair, watching him sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He was still thinking about Keira when Kino shifted and he snapped him out of his thoughts. 'I have to be strong. Kino needs me now.' As he sat there, he unknowingly fell asleep and heard someone knocking on the door. He groaned and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Atsuro. I'm here for Kino. Is he here?"

"It depends on what you want from him."

"I need to see him immediately."

"Why?"

"It's important." He sighed and felt Kino's hand on his shoulder.

"Kino?"

"It's all right. Let him in."

"Can you see?" Kino shook his head and he squeezed the hand on his shoulder reassuringly before opening the door.

"What is it you want?"

"It's about your brother."

"What brother? I never had a brother." He helped Kino to the chair and Asturo followed. "Don't give me any crap about that, either. It's his fault for leaving me for dead and to fend for myself. I'm happy the way I am now." He smiled and watched Kino.

"Kino, I'll be in the kitchen." Kino nodded and he left the two to argue. He was still in deep thought about Keira and tuned out the conversation in the living room. He didn't hear Atsuro leave, but he found himself in the living room, and held Kino in a warm embrace. 'We've got so many problems to deal with. First, Keira and the court. Second, Kino and Atsuro along with his brother.' "It's okay, Kino. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright."

He led Kino to the bedroom and they slept in each other's arms, content in one another's presence. The morning was a different story as he cook breakfast and waited for Kino to wake. The problem was, they were both exhausted and tired of everything not going right. Kino was able to see that morning and kissed him deeply before eating his breakfast.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed Kino lightly before walking outside to the cliffedge. Kino watched him sitting there before going about to clean the kitchen and he was knocked out. He was carried somewhere and thrown unceramoniously onto a hard surface. The person who kidnapped him bound his hands and tore his clothes off, leaving him exposed. Said person also raped him multiple times that day and he faintly heard footsteps the tenth round. "Move away from him now!" He didn't have the strength to do anything but lay there and heard the footsteps getting closer. "Ray. Ray!"

"Kino?" He opened his eyes slightly and saw Kino hovering over him.

"Come on. Let's get you home." His face was contorted in pain as Kino picked him up and carried him home, dragging the person with him. "I'll be right back, Ray. I'm going to take this guy to the police." He nodded and Kino kissed him. "Don't fall asleep until I get back." Kino left, taking the man with him, and he refused to sleep until Kino returned. It felt like hours as sleep threatened to overwhelm him, but still he refused.

'Not until Kino comes back.' Kino finally returned and he rested his head on his lap when he sat down. He sighed and let Kino stroke his hair as he fell asleep and Kino checked him for wounds or anything fatal afterwards. When he was moved, he groaned and rolled onto his side, only then remembering he had fallen asleep on Kino. "Kino?"

"I'm here, Ray." He tried to sit up to let Kino move, but Kino kept him there. "Don't move. I'm comfortable where I am." He nodded and remained where he was. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For taking so long to save you. I was watching you sitting on the cliffedge, but I didn't see the guy approach you because I had my back turned cleaning the kitchen."

"It's okay, Kino. You came for me. That's all that matters." He smiled and pulled Kino down for a deep, passionate kiss, letting him know how much he loved him. Kino touched his side and he gasped in pain. "It's nothing, Kino." He tried to kiss Kino again, but Kino moved his shirt to examine his side.

"How did I not see that?" Kino stopped the bleeding and washed the dry blood before applying the bandages. "There. That should do it." He smiled and forced himself to sit up so Kino could move and he could get feeling back in his sore legs. "Don't push yourself too far, Ray. I'll pull the bed out for you to lay on." He stood up, hissing as he felt something akin to fire burn him, and Kino quickly pulled the bed out and layed down. "Sleep more." He obliged and heard Kino move away from the bed to the kitchen.

_"Your body is so beautiful and full of youth." He felt something enter him and felt something warm trickle down his thighs as the pain increased tenfold. He kept his thoughts on Kino and felt the person punch him, breaking a few bones. Said person soon withdrew when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and he heard a gunshot very close to his ear. His world went black as he felt excrutiating pain._

"Ray? Ray!" Kino tried to wake him and he woke, trying to get air into his lungs as Kino held him up. He struggled to breathe and felt his body for the gunshot wound. "Ray, you're not injured." He tried to regulate his breathing and took his shirt off, still looking for the gunshot wound. As he frantically felt his body, Kino stopped his hands. "Ray, look at me." He looked at Kino. "Ray, what's gotten you so scared? What are you feeling your body for?"

"A gunshot wound. I was shot just now." Kino stopped his hands from moving and searched his body.

"Ray, I don't see anything. You didn't get shot. Otherwise, I would've heard it and you would be in the hospital, not here."

"I...I..." Kino held him as he tried to get out of his panicked state and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Kino."

"Shh. It's okay. As long as you're okay, it doesn't matter."

"What are you going to do about your brother?"

"I still haven't figured that out, yet. I've been too worried about you." Now that he's calmed down, he moved away from Kino somewhat and looked into his beautiful silver eyes. He smiled and kissed Kino deeply before registering the pain in his backside. He layed down and Kino sat beside him. "I'll figure something out." He nodded and went right back to sleep before Kino told him to rest again. Content, Kino left him alone and wandered to the kitchen. Kino thought about what to do about his brother and he found him in the kitchen after he woke up.

"Today's the court date. I don't want to face Keira."

"We'll get through it together." He nodded and ate the food that Kino had prepared for them. "I'll go ahead and find your suit before we go."

"Okay." He washed the dishes after they ate and Kino busied himself with locating two suits. Kino scrounged up the suits and they dressed quickly before locking the house up to leave. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Nervous?" He nodded and tried to stop his hands from shaking. They stopped shaking as they approached the court house and he followed Kino inside. It was a long day as they fought against Keira, but she refused to give up.

"I haven't been near her since I moved in with Kino and Kino brought the restraining order home. She tried to kill me before I left her and while Kino was gone, tried to force me to return home with her. She broke into his house. She slapped me, cut my lip, and Kino showed her the restraining order when he got home." He held up the restraining order for all to see and stared at Kino intently, wishing he could go home. He wasn't feeling too good and Kino seemed to notice.

"Your honor, may we take a short break?"

"All right. Take a ten minute break and return here." Kino nodded and he walked out of the room, leaning against the wall. He tried to keep the nausea down, but it was proving useless and Kino took him to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head and vomited for a few seconds and Kino helped him wash the acidic taste from his mouth when he was finished. "You should go home."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think we're winning." He smiled weakly and Kino supported him.

"Don't push yourself, Ray." He moved out of Kino's grasp and returned to the court room with Kino right behind him. Once he sat down, Kino handed him some water and he gratefully accepted the glass. He downed the water and waited for everyone to return to the room to begin. Once everyone was settled, they waited for Keira.

"We're ready, your honor." Keira took her seat beside her lawyer and he just sighed. It was going to be a long day. While he was giving his story, he got dizzy and Kino was at his side in an instant when he blacked out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. Just give me a minute." Once his vision cleared and the dizziness was gone, Kino handed him a cup of water and he kept the rag. "Can you verify when I supposedly raped you, Keira?"

"Ten days ago."

"Funny, my lawyer said it was seven days ago when I wasn't around Kino. I was in the forest at the time, taking in the scenery because I needed some time alone. Towa came to me after the fourth day I was in the forest and I had returned to Kino's house. He told me everything that happened."

"I plead this case closed. Keira will spend two years in jail for harassment and attempted murder. You may return home."

"Come on, Ray. Let's get you home." Towa helped get him home and layed him on the bed. "Thanks, Towa."

"No problem. Get well soon, Ray."

"Okay. Thanks for your help." Towa left and Kino turned the fan on for him to keep him cool. "Thanks, Kino. I'm sorry that I brushed you off."

"It's okay. Do you need anything?"

"Just some medicine would be nice and water." Kino nodded and got the medicine, waiting for the cup to fill up with water as he watched him closely.

'Something's not right.' Kino returned to the bedroom and he drank the medicine before drinking the water. "You need to get some sleep." He reluctantly slept and Kino took the cup to the kitchen after putting the medicine away. Kino washed the cup and put it away before sitting at the desk, drawing random patterns on the paper. Kino attempted to draw him and wadded paper littered the floor in his attempt. When he woke up a couple hours later, he saw the paper littering the floor and saw Kino slumped against the desk. He stood up and walked over to Kino.

"Kino, are you okay?" Kino had fallen asleep on the desk and he tried to wake him. "Kino, move to the bed. I'm sure it's more comfortable than the desk." He lifted Kino up and layed him on the bed when he didn't move. He changed out of his suit and noticed Kino did too. Picking up the mess, he saw the drawing and smiled as he threw the paper wads away. He put the drawing on the wall and walked to the door when there was a knock. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Kino was around."

"I'm sorry, but Kino is busy at the moment. Can I be of some help to you?" He opened the door as far as the security latch would let him to see who it was, but didn't recognise him.

"No, that's quite alright, sir. I'll just go and maybe try again later."

"Well, hold on. Maybe he'll come to the door. Just wait here." He left the door open and walked to the bedroom. "Kino. Kino. There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." He walked back to the door and noticed Kino's "guest" was still standing there.

"He'll be out in a minute." The "guest" nodded and he unlatched the lock, opening the door all the way as Kino found his way to the door. "He's still out there." Kino nodded and he moved out of the way.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could step out here so we can talk in private." Kino looked at him and he nodded, pointing to the window, letting Kino know he'd be watching. Kino stepped outside and he watched from the window as the two talked and the conversation turned into an argument. He watched closely and Kino soon returned to the house as the person left.

"Kino?"

"It's all right, Ray. Don't worry about it." He nodded and Kino sat down on the couch.

"I saw the conversation turn into an argument. I'm glad it didn't physical and you didn't get hurt." He kissed Kino, something that he felt he hadn't done in forever, and Kino deepened it. He sighed and pulled away for Kino to breathe. Kino stretched his cramped limbs and kissed him before standing up.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"In a sense, yeah. I'm going to talk to my brother, but I'll call you if there's any trouble. I should be back in an hour or two."

"Okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here alone." He smiled and kissed Kino before he left the house. "See you when you get back." He called after him and shut the door before he could chase after him. Preparing lunch, he sat on the counter and stared at the floor, wondering if Kino was going to call or not. Kino knew karate, so he shouldn't be worried. He sighed and ate lunch alone. His thoughts took him back to Keira and tears slid down his cheeks. The phone rang and he ran to answer it. "Hello?" His voice was shaky and he tried to clear it. "Hello?"

"Ray? Is this you?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Kino." He sighed in relief and sat on the couch.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not really. You're voice is shaky. Have you been crying?"

"No, I'm fine. There's absolutely no reason to worry."

"Well, I just called to check on you. It seems I'll be gone longer than I thought."

"It's okay, Kino. This is something you have to do. I understand. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Two weeks." He was shocked, but shook it from him. "Ray? Are you still there?"

"Yeah..." He sighed and Kino sensed something was wrong.

"If you don't want me to go, I'll come right back. I won't go if you don't want me to."

"No, you need to go. I'll be fine. Just...call me when you get wherever you're going."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too." They exchanged goodbyes and he hung the phone up, tears reignited. The only thing he did was cry and he didn't leave the house for eight days. There was a knock on the door, but he refused to move from his place on the couch.

"Is anyone home? I have a letter for Ray." He jumped up and ran to the door. "Are you Ray?" He nodded and accepted the letter after attempting to hide the tears.

"Thank you." The person left and he walked back inside, sitting on the couch. He opened the letter slowly and read the contents before his tears were ignited again.

_Ray, I have made it to my destination. I was unable to call you because I couldn't find a phone in this God forsaken place and I miss you terribly. I hope you're well and not trying to hurt yourself. I send all my love and hope you get this letter. ~Kino._

He smiled as he read the letter again and wrote Kino one before tucking the letter in his drawer reserved for Kino's letters. He walked to post office and deposited the letter before returning home. After that, he remained on the couch, refusing to eat, and just layed there as the hours passed. Three days passed without a word from Kino and he forced himself to eat something before his body shut down on him. His thoughts were consumed of Kino and he didn't register someone knocking on the door until they spoke. Sighing, he walked to the door, dreading whoever it was, and opened it until the latch pulled.

His lips were smothered and he jerked back in surprise. "Surprised to see me?" He nodded and kissed him again, only deeply this time.

"How come you returned home early?"

"I had to leave because my brother threatened to kill you." He pulled Kino inside and kissed his breath away. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, I did. It's right here in my pocket." Kino smiled and kissed him again. "I missed you. It's pathetic after eleven days, huh?"

"Then I'm just as pathetic as you because I missed you the second you left."

"I'm sorry." He kissed Kino's worries away and stepped back.

"Don't be." They moved to the bedroom and he divested of their clothes quickly before laying on the bed. Kino stretched him and slowly entered him as he fisted the sheets. His arms flew to Kino's shoulders when he started thrusting and moaned Kino's name time and again. He screamed Kino's name when he came and Kino came after him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He sighed as Kino pulled out and he layed beside him, snuggling close to him. Kino pulled the covers over them and he shivered slightly from the cold wind that blew in from the open window.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kino?"

"Hm?"

"Did you leave the window open when you left?"

"No. You didn't open when I was gone?"

"The only place I've been is the couch." He shivered when Kino got up and he looked out the window. "Anyone out there?"

"I can't see anything." He pulled his pants on and searched the house while Kino looked outside after getting dressed himself.

He walked to the kitchen, found a blood trail, and followed it until he bumped into someone. Said someone held a knife that reflected the moonlight that shone through the nearby window and he was frozen to the spot. "K-Kino!" The person stabbed his shoulder and turned him around, holding the knife to his throat when Kino walked into the kitchen.

"Let him go. The police are on their way as we speak." The cold steel bit into his neck and he bit back a scream as the knife bit into him deeper. He wanted to vomit when the person squeezed his injured shoulder, but he managed to keep it down and watched Kino frantically. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but the person didn't relinquish his hold and Kino could only watch, afraid that if he moved, the person would kill him on the spot.

The lights flickered on and everyone was blinded by the brightness (he didn't bother to turn the lights on when looking for said person holding him hostage) and he felt more pressure on his neck as the person tried to choke him. He grabbed the person's arms in an attempt to breathe, but the arm around his neck didn't let up its hold. There was a smoke grenade thrown and he coughed as the smoke filled his nostrils and felt the grip loosen slightly. The police chose that moment to move in and free him from the person's grasp. Once he was free, he clutched his shoulder and watched the police arrest the person, making said person drop the knife. Once the smoke cleared, he searched frantically for Kino but couldn't find him.

"Kino?" His voice was weak and his throat was irritated by the smoke, causing him to cough. "Kino." He stood up and tried to find Kino, who was in turn looking for him. "Kino!" He sighed and watched Kino's gaze settle on him, but before Kino could reach him, the police escorted him to the ambulance to get his wounds checked. Kino found him twenty minutes later when the paramedics finished taking care of his wounds and he ran to Kino, his arm in a sling.

"Ray, are you okay?"

"I'll live. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Baka..." Kino smiled sadly and hugged him. "You're the one who got hurt." The police and paramedics left after they walked back inside. He picked the knife up and threw it away while Kino discarded the smoke grenade left behind. Kino kissed him deeply and he responded strongly to it. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Well, I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily." He laughed and Kino soon joined him until he was wiping his tears.

"I'm glad you're hard to get rid of because I don't want to be rid of you." He kissed Kino once more and Kino tried to stifle a yawn when they pulled away.

"Get some sleep, Kino. I know you're tired, so don't tell me otherwise."

"What about you?"

"I'm not really tired anymore. You get some sleep. I'll watch the house." Kino nodded and he kissed him before he layed down to sleep and he watched him sleep from his seat at the desk. "Sweet dreams, Kino." He smiled and closed the window before writing a song on a piece of paper laying nearby. Sighing, he layed his head on the desk and closed his eyes for a brief moment as tears silently fell. He pushed himself away from the desk and sat against the tree, watching the stars disappear. Here, he let his tears fall, unseen by the world and Kino as he silently watched the twilight disappear along with the stars. "I'm pathetic..."

"No, you're not." He jumped, his shoulder hitting the tree hard, at the voice and tried to keep back a scream of pain. "Are you okay?" He couldn't answer, the pain rushing through his body, and felt a hand on his other shoulder. "Come on, let's get you inside." He let Kino pull him up and he steadied him when his vision blurred as they walked inside. Kino sat him on the couch and looked at his shoulder. "Stay awake, Ray."

He forced himself to stay awake as Kino checked his shoulder and felt himself being layed down. Kino rebandaged his shoulder and fixed the sling as he forced himself to remain awake until Kino was finished. "Kino?" Kino looked at him and his eyes looked glazed as Kino tried to get his attention.

"Ray, look at me." He looked at Kino and smiled slightly as Kino stroked his cheek. "Don't leave me, Ray."

"I'm not going to die, Kino. It's just...I'm a little nauseaus right now. My shoulder hit the tree hard when you startled me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Kino. It's my fault." He smiled when he saw the confused look and cupped Kino's cheek. "It's my fault because I've been a little jumpy since dating Keira. Don't blame yourself for my actions." Kino nodded and kissed his lips softly as he entwined their fingers. "I'm going to sleep now." As he tried to stifle a yawn, failed, he slept, still holding Kino's hand and Kino remained by his side. Kino threw the old bandages away and prepared breakfast as he slept, the faint aroma of cooking food growing stronger.

The pain dulled after Kino gave him a shot of morphine and he sighed in content. Kino knew he shouldn't wake him because he was tired, but he also needed to eat. "Ray, wake up. It's time to eat."

"Bugger off..." He swatted at the hand on his shoulder and bile rose when he moved his shoulder. He sat up quickly and vomited on himself as Kino tried to get him to the bathroom. Kino helped him shower after he vomited and grabbed some clean clothes for him after he was free of the vomit that had covered him. He was left sick to his stomach as Kino helped him dress and his headache only grew worse. He rested his head on Kino's shoulder and sighed, feeling like his body was on fire. "Kino, I don't feel too good. My head is busting."

"I'll get you an aspirin." Kino layed him on the bed and left the room momentarily. He swallowed the aspirin, refusing the water, and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. "It'll take some time for it to work." He nodded and was about to fall asleep when Kino prompted him awake. "You have to eat before you go back to sleep." He reluctantly remained awake as Kino sat him forward and fed him piece by piece of breakfast. "Now, you may go to sleep."

Immediately, he slept and Kino covered him with the blanket, keeping a bucket near the bed. Kino cleaned the house and tried to find something to keep himself busy. As he slept, no nightmares visited him and he was able to sleep in peace. Kino tried his hand at drawing again, but painted it when he was finished and layed it on the nightstand where he could see it. He grimaced against the headache as he sat up and tried to find Kino. Kino was sitting at the desk and he slowly, silently, approached him. He grabbed Kino by the shoulders, leaned him back, and kissed him roughly. Kino jumped out of his grasp and landed on the floor, chair and all, looking up at him confused.

"Did I scare you?"

"Heck yea! Shoot, I thought I was being attacked."

"You did get attacked...by me." He smiled evily and helped Kino up, pushing him down on the bed. "Stay." Kino remained where he was while he looked for the lube and returned momentarily. He couldn't help but grin as he watched Kino's face and straddled Kino's legs, laying the lube on the pillow. Kino could only watch, still in shock, as he kissed his neck and he unbuttoned Kino's shirt. "You're so beautiful." He moved downwards and nipped at his nipple before giving the other one the same treatment. "What's wrong, Kino? You haven't moved."

"I'm still in shock at you making the first move." Kino smiled and removed his shirt before he moved to kiss Kino deeply.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This..." Kino switched their positions and removed the rest of their clothes. He nipped at Kino's neck and felt lubed fingers enter him. Kino slowly stretched him and he grimaced at the pain. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"N-no, it's not you...but don't stop..." Kino nodded and quickly thrusted into him, waiting for him to adjust. "Okay, you can move." Kino thrusted in slowly so as to not to disturb his shoulder and he was thankful it wasn't rough. "Kino!" He screamed Kino's name and felt warmth explode inside him. His breathing returned after a few minutes and Kino layed beside him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He gave Kino a quick kiss and slept with his head in the crook of his neck. He breathed in Kino's scent and listened to Kino's even breathing. Kino was the first up to make dinner and he ran to the bathroom to offer his stomach contents to the porcelain god as Kino remained in the kitchen, oblivious to him vomiting. Kino started to worry about half an hour later and walked to the bathroom. "Ray, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay..." He tried to get his breathing evened out before he opened the door and saw Kino standing there. His shoulder hit the door frame on his way out and Kino caught him when he stumbled. "Dang it!"

"Let me see it." Kino took the bandages off (he was shirtless after their little 'exercise') and looked at his shoulder. "Are you sure it's not broken? The wound itself has healed."

"I don't know anymore."

"Let me know if this hurts." Kino touched his shoulder in different places and he almost screamed in pain when Kino touched his shoulder near his collar bone. "Right there?" He nodded and Kino removed his hand. "Let's get it checked out." Kino helped him dress and dressed afterwards. He ate the breakfast quickly and drank the water before more bile could rise. He waited for Kino to finish and stood outside to wait, needing some fresh air. "Ready to go?" He nodded and Kino drove him to the doctor. They waited in the lobby area until his name was called. "Do you want me to come back there with you?"

"If you want to. I don't want to be alone, but I understand if you want to stay out here."

"Then I'll come with you if you don't want to be alone."

"Ray..." They stood up and followed the assistant through the door. "Please step on the scale." He did as he was told and after the assistant wrote something down on the clipboard, led them to an empty room. "The doctor will be here momentarily." They nodded and sat in the chairs, waiting.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's really bothering me. I'll be fine, though." Kino put a comforting arm aound him and the doctor walked in. "Let go." Kino hadn't seen the doctor and moved his arm for him.

"Is this a checkup?" Kino answered everything for him and the doctor sat in front of him, looking at him with a crazed, lusted look. He was nervous and saw that Kino was getting angry. "Could you take your shirt off for me?" Kino took it off for him and accidently put pressure on his shoulder.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay." The doctor looked at his shoulder and felt it as he tried to bite back a scream.

"Follow me." He stood up and Kino did the same. "You'll have to remain here."

"I'm not leaving his side."

"Kino, don't argue." Kino sat back down and he followed the doctor (shirtless nonetheless) to an empty, soundproof room.

"Have a seat on the bed there." He did as he was told and the doctor locked the door, scaring him out of his mind. "I'm going to do a complete body physical if you can take your clothes off for me." He struggled as his shoulder hurt and the doctor roughly pulled the last of his defence away, rolling him onto his stomach.

'Kino... I was stupid to tell him to stay in the room, now I'm going to be raped.' The doctor thrusted hard into him and his scream went unheard (or so he thought) as the doctor didn't stop. "Kino!" He knew it was pointless at that point, but he tried to fight back, to get away from the crazed doctor.

"Ray!" The door slammed open and Kino froze in his tracks at the sight. He thought he might faint the pain was so intense, but the doctor refused to stop despite the intrusion. "Get away from my Ray!" The doctor then stopped. "Get...away from him now!" The doctor did as he was told and he curled into a ball, trying to get the pain to go away. Kino cradled him and put his clothes back on him before carrying him bridal style to the car.

"I'm sorry, Kino." Kino put him in the front seat and quickly drove him home. He could still feel the doctor's cock inside of him as Kino helped him inside and to the shower. At least he didn't smell like the doctor anymore. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault, either." He layed on his stomach and tried to get comfortable as Kino layed beside him.

"Will it ever stop hurting?" He cried into his pillow and Kino rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It will. You just have to give it time to heal." He tried to sleep, but he could never forget. Kino lay beside him and he still shook as he watched Kino.

"Kino..."

"Yes, my angel?"

"Could you hold me?" Kino obliged and held him carefully. "Don't let me go."

"I would never let my angel go." He smiled and kissed Kino's lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He slept in Kino's arms that were so comforting and warm as Kino watched him sleep. Kino made him some breakfast in the morning as he slept in content for the first time in a while. Kino didn't want to wake him after what happened yesterday and put his plate in the microwave before eating his own. It was 11:00, an hour before noon, when he woke up, missing Kino's body and he had a panic attack. His body shook and tears fell as he sat up on his bed. "Ray? Ray, what's wrong?" He didn't answer, only remained where he was, shaking and Kino sat on the edge of the bed. "Ray?" Kino snapped him out of it when he put his arm around his shoulder, avoiding his collarbone, and he looked at him.

"Kino?" He clung to Kino's waist and cried into his shirt.

"It's all right. Everything's going to be okay." Kino's words calmed him down some and he just tried to get closer to Kino, to feel that safety he always feels when he's with Kino. When he couldn't find it, Kino silently layed down and pulled him ontop. He layed his head on Kino's chest and Kino brushed his tears away as he finally calmed down. Kino kissed his forehead and he sighed, finally feeling safe in Kino's arms. "Better?"

"Almost." He looked up at Kino and kissed him passionately. "That's better." He smiled and reluctantly moved off of Kino to the kitchen. "I love you." He got his plate out of the microwave and sat at the table with Kino. "I really love you."

"I know, baby. I love you, too." The pain shot through him when he sat down and Kino held him when he stood up quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm okay." Kino nodded and he walked to the door when there was a knock. "Can I help you?"

"Hey, Ray. It's been a while."

"Good morning, Billy. Come in, we were just finishing breakfast." He hardly ate anything and let Billy in, walking to the kitchen to see Kino washing the dishes. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you alone. Do you mind if I steal Ray for a minute or two, Kino?"

"As long as he doesn't get hurt then it's fine with me." He stole a quick kiss when Billy turned around and followed him outside, sitting against the tree as Billy stood beside him. He hissed when his insides burned and Billy helped him stand on slightly unsteady legs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...what is it you needed to talk to me alone about?"

"The cheif has been fired and can no longer be in the vicinity of us or you, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that you and Kino are lovers, Ray."

"I planned on telling everyone, but I was preoccupied with all that's been happening lately."

"It's okay. I understand. As long as you're happy then it's fine with me." He smiled and leaned heavily against the tree, trying not to vomit. His shoulder ached and his backside wasn't helping at all. "You don't look too good, man. Maybe you should head back inside and I'll talk to you later."

"You can tell me now. I'll be fine." Billy nodded and supported him.

"I wanted to tell you that I put your name in for cheif, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Also, everyone sends their regards after hearing why you quit."

"Thanks, Billy, for understanding. You can tell everyone at the precinct, including Helena, that I'm in love with Kino. I'm sure he won't mind, but you may want to ask him before you do." He struggled to get upright. "C-could you help me inside?"

"Of course." Billy helped him to the couch and he layed on his side. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. Billy, could you do me a favor?" Billy nodded and Kino walked in, putting his head on his lap when he sat down. "Could you put a Dr. Edward Biggs in jail for rape?"

"Um...sure. Who did he rape?" Billy looked from Kino to him trying to get an answer. "Ray, was it you?" He nodded and sighed as Kino stroked his hair when he saw the tears in his eyes. "I'll get him for what he did to you. I'll be sure of that."

"Thank you, Billy. I can always count on you."

"I'll get right to it. Kino, you won't mind if I tell everyone at the precinct that you and Ray are lovers, do you? Ray has already given me his permission."

"I don't care. You can do as you wish. Just make sure that bastard gets put in jail...for Ray's sake."

"Will do. I'll see you later. When I get him arrested, I'll call you and let you know."

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Billy. That makes two I owe you....or is it three?"

"Who's counting? Anyway, don't worry about it. I'm glad I can help. Take good care of him, Kino. You're lucky to have him as a lover and a friend." Billy smiled and left before he stood up and wearily made his journey to the bathroom with Kino right behind him. He waited for the water to heat up and refused to meet Kino's eyes as he stared at the floor.

"What's wrong, baby?" He just sat on the toilet, sighed, and stared at the floor. "Ray?"

"It's nothing, Kino. I'm just tired and stressed way beyond my limit." Kino massaged his back and he leaned into his touch. "I just want to lay down and sleep, but I need a shower first." Kino helped him stand in the shower and washed his body when he didn't move. Kino layed him on his stomach and sat next to him in the chair, running his hands through his hair. "I love you, Kino." He kissed Kino and slept instantly when he closed his eyes. Kino moved about around the house while he slept and he dreamt of his brother and how he would always be protected by him. His shoulder ached while he slept, but that wasn't the worst of the pain as his backside burned with a passion and he groaned as the pain intensified.

"Ray..." Kino shook him gently and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at Kino. "Do you need a shot of morphine?" He nodded and Kino shot him with a little morphine. "There. That should be able to take some of the pain away." He smiled in thanks and Kino threw the used needle away. Kino sighed and returned to his side as he tried to get up. "Don't move, Ray. Here, you're probably thirsty." He slowly drank the water and Kino remained by his side until he fell asleep again. The phone rang and Kino left the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kino? Is Ray there?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep right now. You want me to wake him?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Kino walked back to the room with the phone and tried to wake him.

"Ray, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kino sleepily. "I'm sorry to wake you, but the phone's for you."

"Okay." Kino helped him roll onto his side and handed him the phone. "Hello?" He was still a little sleepy as he listened to the person on the other end and Kino sat in the chair.

"Ray, this is Billy. Edward Biggs doesn't exist."

"You're kidding." He lowered the phone away from his mouth. "Kino, could you get me something to eat?" Kino nodded and left the room. "Billy, he's the doctor that raped me. He has to exist." His voice started to crack as he tried to remain calm and felt tears threaten. "It can't be right. I'm not making it up."

"I know, Ray. Hey, I'm going to stop by with a sketch artist so you can describe what the doctor looked like to him and I promise we'll catch him." He nodded and Kino handed him a sandwich as he sat up painfully. "Is Kino there?"

"Yeah, he's sitting beside me."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, hold on. Kino, Billy wants to talk to you." Kino accepted the phone and left the room as he ate, but he couldn't go back to sleep after hearing what Billy had to say. He finished eating the food and limped to the tree, feeling something trickle down his leg as he leaned against the branch. He tried not to cry as Kino stood behind him and he wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him. "What did Billy tell you?"

"He said he wanted me out of the house while you talk to the sketch artist, but I told him I wasn't going to leave you alone again. You're bleeding." He refused to move even though Kino pulled him gently in the direction of the house.

"I don't want to go back in there." He sighed as he tried to get his anger under control. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. I'd be angry too if it was me."

"Nothing ever happens to you, though." He leaned back against Kino and heard the phone ring. "Let the answering machine get it. I don't mean to be angry at you. It's just so frustrating that the guy is still out there."

"Maybe you should look for him. You were the greatest detective."

"Maybe I should. I'll see if Billy will let me join the search. Or I can draw him out by going to the press conference." Kino's arms tightened around him and he refused to move even though the bleeding worsened.

"We need to stop the bleeding." He let Kino carry him inside and he tried to stop the bleeding. He was partly naked when Billy and the sketch artist walked in the bedroom. Kino covered his waist with the blanket and he tried to ignore the pain long enough to describe the doctor to the sketch artist.

"Billy, I want to join the search in finding this guy." Kino and the sketch artist had left the room.

"What about your injuries?"

"I'll be fine." He painfully sat up and Billy put a bucket next to him. "Besides, I think I'm the only one who can draw him out."

"How is that?"

"The press conference. I'll pretend that I'm interested in him and that I want to get to know him better, give him my address, and try to lure him out."

"We'll be there for you. Kino and I will be in here while we have backup waiting nearby." He nodded and Kino walked back in.

"Kino, we've got a plan." He explained everything to Kino and he seemed to accept it completely. "We have to make it look like I'm alone, though. Kino, you can drive us home and park the car after making it look like I'm alone. Then you can come in through the back door."

"All right. When is the press conference?"

"I'll arrange it with the commissioner. He can help us as he's been doing." He nodded and Billy left with the sketch artist. "We will call you when it gets arranged."

"Okay. Thank you, Billy." He sighed as he layed back down and Kino sat next to him. "I love you, Kino." He smiled and leaned up to kiss Kino, but he moved away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like this idea. What if you get hurt?"

"I'll have you and Billy here with me. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Still...I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'll be extra careful." Kino nodded and kissed him deeply, longer than twenty seconds. "Down boy." He chuckled and Kino pulled away. Kino smiled and kissed him once more before standing.

"I'm going to go ahead and get dinner started. Anything in particular you want?"

"Everything I want is right here in front of me." He smiled and caressed Kino's chest. "Anything you want to cook is fine with me, baby."

"All right. Be right back." Kino set about cooking dinner and he just layed there, feeling helpless. He looked at his shoulder because it hadn't been hurting and it was completely healed compared to the last time he looked. He sighed and limped to the kitchen, thankful he didn't start bleeding again after pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He left his shirt off and Kino put the food on the table before he could sit down. Kino watched him carefully and massaged his shoulders before he ate. Kino put the plate in front of him and he ate the delicious food slowly, savoring every bite.

He sighed and pushed himself away from the table to the tree outside. Kino knew he just wanted some time alone and let him be as he cleaned the kitchen. "Should I go through with this just to get this guy?" When he didn't get an answer, he just stared at the horizen and contemplated his decision while Kino let him be alone. With his mind set, he walked back inside and kissed Kino before flopping on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Ray. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's in here. Hold on." Kino walked to him and he looked over his shoulder at him. "There's someone at the door for you."

"Okay." He reluctantly got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be watching." He felt Kino's hand brush against his and nodded as he walked outside.

"What is it you want?" He was tired and stressed as he looked at the smaller man.

"Are you friends with Billy?" He nodded and the man continued. "He sent me to tell you the press conference is in two days and that he was unable to call you."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me." He shook the man's hand and he left. He walked inside and layed down on the couch. 'This is going to be a long day.' Kino sat next to him and he put his head on his lap. "The press conference is in two days."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I am. There's no need to worry about me." Kino nodded and threaded his hands through his hair. He fell asleep with his head still on Kino's lap and Kino refused to move lest he wake him. Kino draped a blanket over him and sighed as he got cramps in his legs from sitting still, but ingored them. Kino fell asleep with his head on the back of the couch and that's what he woke up to. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." He sat up, which the action caused Kino to wake, and forced him to move his legs. Once Kino had feeling in his legs, he walked to the bedroom and slept in Kino's arms when he layed down beside him.

He no longer felt the burns of his backside and his shoulder had stopped bothering him hours ago as he slowly made breakfast while Kino remained asleep. His smile widened as he watched Kino sleep, thankful he had him, and started to set the table. He ate his breakfast alone and wondered if he should wake Kino or not. The thought soon left his mind as he washed some of the dishes. Kino slept even though the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ray I'm speaking to?"

"Yes, it is. Who may I ask is calling at this hour?"

"This is the commissioner of the 27th precinct. I was wondering if you could come to my office when you get a chance before the press conference?"

"I should be able to drop by later today if my friend ever wakes up. He can drive, but I can't. So, it'll probably be around noon when I get there."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then." The commissioner hung up and he sighed, waiting for Kino to wake. Kino ate his breakfast and he watched as he sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, the commissioner wishes to speak to me before the press conference. I told him I might be there later today. You don't mind dropping me off at the precinct, do you?"

"Not at all. As long as I don't see that cheif of yours, then everything will be fine."

"There's no need to worry about that. He no longer works there." He saw Kino smirk and Kino drove him to the precinct. "You can come in if you want." Kino nodded and they walked inside. They got glares and dirty looks as they walked towards the commissioner's office. "Let's give them a show." He kissed Kino softly and entwined their fingers as he heard whoops among other things. He almost laughed at the look on Kino's face and released his hand before walking into the office. "You wanted to speak to me, commissioner?

"Yes, please, have a seat." They sat in the available chairs and the commissioner looked straight at him. "I wanted to speak to you about our plan to get this guy."

"We already have a plan. I'm sure Billy has told you."

"He has, but we'll need at least one or two more people inside with you. We'll have three patrol cars nearby if anything should happen and a couple of ambulances. You're sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I just..." He trailed off and they looked at him to continue. "I just thought I'd never have to do _this_ again."

"We'll be in contact. Here's my card. Contact me if anything should happen or you just need to talk."

"Thank you, sir. Are you ready, Kino?"

"If you are." They stood up and was about to leave the office when the commissioner spoke up.

"Good luck. Billy will keep me updated with everything. Please, be careful." He nodded and they left the office to the car as people watched them leave. He stumbled and put his hand on his forehead after Kino caught his arm.

"I'm okay." Kino nodded, but didn't remove his arm, and helped him to the car. "Kino, do I feel hot to you?" Kino reached over and touched his forehead.

"You're a little warm. Are you not feeling good?"

"Not really, but I should be fine tomorrow." Kino nodded and drove him home as he watched the scenery pass by out the window. He sighed and Kino helped him inside to the couch. Kino handed him some medicine and water when he returned from the kitchen and he accepted it. "Thank you. Are you going to the press conference tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll drive you there and wait for you to get done." He nodded and layed down on the couch. Soon, he fell asleep laying there and Kino cooked a light dinner for himself. Kino put the left overs in the oven in case he was hungry and slept in the bed. He slept until twilight and woke up to find Kino not beside him. He walked to the bedroom and saw Kino asleep so he walked back to the couch. In the morning, Kino made breakfast and drove him to the press conference after they ate. "I'll be watching."

"Okay. See you in a little bit." He kissed Kino and got out of the car, going to the conference room where he knew everyone was waiting. Kino watched from the door and he sat beside the commissioner with Billy on the other side.

"Are you ready to get this started?"

"Yes, I am." He sighed and Kino watched him carefully for any signs of sickness. "If there is any male out there who wants to get to know me better or just wants me for my body, I live by a cliffedge by a forest. My address is 23rd Macorkle Avenue, just take a right on the dirt road, and you'll find me there. I'm interested in many people, but there's a certain someone that I'm looking for. I'll be home by myself from 12-11 and you have until then to get to my house. That is all." They stopped rolling and he sighed. "Now, the only thing to do is wait." He looked towards Kino and nodded, standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's get you home now." He smiled and turned to Billy.

"You can ride with us since we're going to the same destination." Billy nodded and followed them to the car. Kino drove off after he walked inside and parked the car before he and Billy used the back door. "I think everything is set. I'll have dinner ready in a minute." He swayed slightly and Kino watched him.

"You're worried about him."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think he's going to come out without a scratch. He won't be able to fight anyone off in his condition."

"Another thirty minutes and dinner will be done." They nodded and he sat next to Kino. He sighed and suddenly he felt dizzy.

"Ray, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay." Kino stood up quickly and balanced him as he continued to sway. "I think the press conference is starting to get to me." He looked up at Kino and smiled. "I love you." He kissed Kino softly and rested his head against the back of the couch. Someone knocked on the door and he stood up to answer it. "You two go hide. We need to make it look like I'm home alone. Stay away from the windows." They nodded and hid in the closet. He opened the door and, surprise surprise, it was Edward Biggs, the doctor that had raped him. "Come on in, sir. I was just getting ready to put dinner on the table."

"Were you expecting company?"

"No, just you." He smiled and disappeared into the kitchen as Edward sat on the couch. "You're that certain someone that I was looking for." Edward looked at him over his shoulder and he pretended to blush as he pulled the chicken out of the oven. He put some of it back in the oven after fixing two plates and walked to the couch, handing one plate to Edward. They finished eating and he stared at Edward like he was falling in love. "How about we change the scenery? Say, my bedroom?" He could hear Edward choke and he quickly followed him to the bedroom. "Come here, beautiful." He let Edward kiss him and knew Kino was going to be angry for this, but it had to be done.

"Do you like it rough?"

"Please, go easy on me." He blushed like he was virgin and Edward chuckled deeply it scared him. "You're the only one I want, mister--"

"Call me Ed."

"Ed..." He smiled, pretending he enjoyed hearing the man's name. "Well, you can call me Sherman." Edward smiled and pushed him hard onto the bed, eager to get into his pants. Edward dealt a hard blow to his head and he saw stars as Edward stripped him of his pants. He heard the sound of the zipper and closed his eyes, pretending he was enjoying all of this. He had seen Billy call for backup to barge in, but they didn't move from the closet because Edward had a gun to his head, threatening to shoot. 'Kino...' Edward entered him aggressively and the gun was pointed to the pillow. Billy jumped Edward, pulled him away from him, and cuffed his hands. Kino ran to his side and he smiled wearily. "Kino..."

"Backup, we have the suspect. You can safely move into the house. Just don't come near Ray." Kino covered his waist as his backup barged through the door and he saw the commissioner. "Go ahead and take him down town, boys. I'm going to check on Ray." Billy and the commissioner approached him and Kino moved his hair to look at the small gash on his head. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, unable to speak because he still saw stars, and the commissioner handed Kino some bandages as he continued to watch the three men. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"N-not so good. Kino, stop that hurts." Kino quickly poured alcohol on his gash and wrapped the bandages around it.

"I'm sorry." He gave Kino a smile and kissed his hand. "You're going to be alright."

"Well, we'll let you recover now. Thanks for your help in catching him, Ray."

"You're welcome, commissioner."

"Please, call me Joey."

"You're welcome, Joey." He smiled as the two left and Kino sat next to him. "Kino?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"I love you. You probably hate me for letting Edward touch and kiss me like that." He looked away, not wanting to see the look of anger and hurt in Kino's eyes.

"I could never hate you, Ray." He looked up at Kino and he smiled. "Do you want some mouthwash and a shower?" He nodded and Kino helped him stand. He put his hand to his forehead and Kino walked him to the bathroom. Kino held him up as he washed his mouth and sat behind him in the bathtub as the water filled. He sighed as the water filled and Kino scrubbed his body gently as he leaned back against him. "Are you feeling better?"

"I still feel a little disorientated. Are you sure you don't hate me?"

"I wouldn't still be here if I did, now would I?" He was silent after that and Kino kissed his cheek softly before helping him get out of the bathtub. "Come on, I'll pull the bed out for you while I change the ones on my bed." He nodded and layed down on the bed after Kino pulled it out before he returned to the bedroom. "Do you want me to lay with you?" He didn't answer and Kino took that as a no until he spoke up.

"Please, don't leave me." Kino layed beside him and he immediately snuggled against him, gripping his shirt so he couldn't leave. Kino held him close to his chest and remained there until they both fell asleep. He didn't want Kino to leave him and gripped his shirt tighter. Kino could only lay there in the morning, not wanting to leave him alone, and watched his angelic face sleep. "Kino..." He whimpered and Kino only shifted closer. Kino pulled the blanket over them when he kicked it off of him sometime during the night and he sighed.

"Ray, I'm going to have to get up soon to make breakfast." He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Kino. "Good morning, angel. Ready for breakfast?" He nodded slowly as he studied Kino and he smiled. "Well, you're going to have to let go so I can get to the kitchen."

"Okay..." He seemed drawn back as he released Kino and felt lips touching his. He deepened the kiss, needing the touch, and soon released Kino. As Kino made breakfast, he walked outside and sat on the roof, lost in his thoughts. The wind blew lightly and he just sat there, hearing the phone ring.

"Ray, the phone's for you." Kino threw the phone to him and he caught it.

"Thanks." He put the phone to his ear. "Hello."

"Ray, this is Etienne. I'm a friend of Joey's, the commissioner at the 27th precinct."

"What is it you need? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Joey wanted me to check on you. He wants to talk to you today or tomorrow. Whenever you think you can make it to the precinct."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. As soon as I get something to eat and change."

"Okay. I'll let him know you're coming today. We'll see you then, okay?"

"All right. Bye." He hung up the phone and sighed as he set it on the roof. The wind picked up and he shivered uncontrollably, but he refused to go back inside.

"Ray, breakfast is done. Come inside before you get sick." He nodded and jumped, injuring his ankle. He crumpled to the ground and Kino was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay? You're not injured, are you?"

"I-It's my ankle. I think it's broken, but I'm not sure. Just help me inside." Kino helped him to the couch and placed ice on his ankle as he sat there, phone still clenched in his hand. "I have to call Joey and tell him I can't make it to the precinct."

"You relax for a few minutes. I'll have your breakfast in a minute and then you can call Joey." He nodded, knowing there was no use in arguing, and leaned back until he was comfortable without putting pressure on his ankle. Kino placed the plate on the table and rubbed his tense shoulders.

He sighed as Kino rubbed his shoulders and soon relaxed. "You're too good at this." Kino smirked and moved to get the plate for him. He smiled and grunted as he moved his ankle. "Thank you so much for loving me."

"You're welcome. Now, eat before you get sick." He nodded and ate the food Kino had slaved to make for him. Kino propped his foot on a pillow and he placed the plate next to him on the couch as he kissed Kino deeply.

"I have to call Joey now." Kino nodded and moved away to let him call the commissioner. "Hello, is this Joey?"

"Yes, it is. Did something happen, Ray?"

"I won't be able to meet you today or for a while for that matter."

"Why? What happened, Ray?"

"I sprained my ankle, possibly broken it. Dummy me jumped off the roof this morning." He heard Joey sigh heavily and watched as Kino took the dishes to the kitchen to wash. "I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't be able to make it."

"Maybe I can arrange for Etienne and I to stop by and we can just talk."

"Of course. I have to ask Kino first since it is his house."

"Ask me what?" Kino sat next to him and he lowered the phone.

"If Joey and Etienne can stop by to talk a little."

"Sure. I don't mind at all as long as I still have you with me." He smiled and kissed Kino before he heard a chuckle.

"You two aren't kissing while I'm on the phone, are you?"

"Now, why would we do that, sir?" He chuckled and kissed Kino again before he stood up. "Kino doesn't mind if you two stop by today."

"All right. We should be there in an hour or so give or take. See you then. Bye."

"Good-bye, sir." He hung up the phone and kissed Kino, the kiss lingering longer than the previous kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They chuckled and he stretched his legs, putting pressure on his leg. "It seems you won't be walking for a while, which means I have to do all the heavy lifting."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind at all. In fact..." He yelped in surprise when Kino suddenly picked him up and he carried him to the bedroom. Kino layed him down carefully and sat next to him on the side of the bed, stroking his hair. The doorbell rang as Kino rested his foot on a pillow and he stood up. "That must be them." Kino walked towards the door and opened it to allow the two men entry. "Welcome to our humble abode. Ray is in the bedroom."

"Thank you, Kino." They entered the bedroom after Kino grabbed a glass of water for him and he sat up, wincing slightly as his ankle throbbed. "I trust Kino is treating you well?"

"I expect no less from him. He is my lover after all." He smiled and accepted the cup Kino offered as he sat next to him.

"Do you want ice on your ankle?" He nodded and Kino left as Joey sat at the desk while Etienne preferred to stand.

"So, what is it the great commissioner of the 27th precinct wants to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to return to the force. There won't be any title losses or pay deduction. Billy came to me about wanting you back."

"I don't know..." Kino placed the ice gingerly on his ankle and he sighed. "We've gotten used to our lifestyle after I quit and after I left Keira." He shuddered as he remembered Keira and Kino set the cup down. "I just don't want to leave Kino here alone again while I work because I'll worry about him and miss him." His shuddering never stopped.

_"You're nothing without me!" He just stood there as he took the news. "No one will ever love you but me. Not even your family loves you. You're just a pathetic man whom no one loves."_

"Ray?" Tears flowed down his cheeks as he stared off into the distance. "Ray, baby, look at me." He looked at Kino and moved away, but his ankle wouldn't let him. "Ray, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"We'll return tomorrow. I'm sorry if we upset him."

"No, it's not your fault. He'll be fine once he snaps out of it." The two left and Kino pulled him towards him. "Don't pull away, please. Just accept it, Ray." He had tried to pull away, but only struggled half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He hid his face in Kino's chest and cried throughout the day until twilight. Only then did Kino realize he had fallen asleep and layed him down, careful not to disturb his ankle.

"Sweet dreams, Ray." Kino removed the ice bag (he had forgotten about it) and left the room so he could get some sleep. He felt around the cold bed for Kino and sat up too quickly as a wave a nausea hit him. The only thing he could do was vomit in the bed and looked around to see if Kino was around.

"Kino!" Kino ran into the room and to his side in an instant. His entire body trembled as he tried to get out of bed, but going nowhere and Kino carried him the bathroom.

"Are you going to be okay?" He shook his head as he vomited and Kino left the room momentarily. "Here, drink this and you'll feel better soon." He swallowed the medicine and Kino supported him as he washed his mouth of the acidic taste. "Come on, I'll pull the bed out and let you lay on it while I clean the room."

"I don't want to sleep alone. I feel safer with you there beside me."

"I'll lay with you after I clean the room." He sighed and Kino sat him in the chair so he could pull the bed out. "Have you spoken with Kyrie any?"

"Not since she moved out. Please lay with me?"

"In a few minutes. I need to clean the room so it doesn't stink the house up." He nodded and Kino helped him lay down, being careful with his ankle. "I'll be right back, baby." He sighed and tried to get comfortable after Kino left the room. Within minutes he was asleep and Kino silently layed beside him. "I love you." Kino rested his hand on his chest and layed his head on his shoulder before falling asleep himself. He woke up with a start and looked around, feeling eyes on him.

"Kino. Kino, wake up."

"Mmmn..." He sat up and shook Kino gently. "What's wrong, Ray?"

"I think there's someone in the house."

"Okay. Stay here while I check it out." He nodded and leaned against the back of the couch as Kino got out of bed. Kino turned the living room light on and grabbed a flashlight. He wrapped his arms around himself and felt alone as Kino left the living room, turning every light on he could find.

Someone approached him and threw him onto his stomach, ripping his sweatpants off in the process. His cry was muffled by the bed and that person entered him aggressively, putting pressure on his ankle. He lifted his face away from the bed and screamed as the pain intensified. "Kino! Get off of me!" He struggled, but his ankle throbbed, and Kino ran into the room with his gun first.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get away from him!" Kino shot the man multiple times, which he collapsed ontop of him, and pulled him off of him. He refused to move as Kino examined him and he called the commissioner. "Ray? Ray, baby, are you okay?" His entire body shook with pain and he refused to look at Kino. "Ray, look at me." Kino sighed and he tried to stop his tears. "The commissioner is on his way here. Let's get you dressed, baby." He let Kino carry him to the bedroom and he cleaned the blood before clothing him.

"Kino, are you still in here?"

"Just a minute! You can stay here." He shook his head and Kino sat him in the chair before getting him some water. Kino placed some ice on his ankle and talked to the commissioner about what happened. "The body is right there. Ray, are you going to be okay for a couple of minutes?"

"D-don't leave me, please." His tears were reignited and Kino took him into his arms.

"Shh. I won't be long. I promise." He refused to let Kino go.

"I have some crutches for him if he wants to go with us."

"Thank you, Joey. Do you want to go with me?"

"Please, don't leave me here alone." Kino helped him steady on the crutches and walked beside him.

"Joey, do we have to go to court over this?"

"No, you don't. You're the victims and I'll get rid of the body for you. How are you holding up, Ray?" He was slightly pale and shaky, but worst of all, he was in pain. "You should rest."

"N-no, I'm fine." His vision blurred, but he followed Kino anyway, and Kino seemed oblivious to his condition.

"Don't push yourself, Ray. Here, sit down before you pass out." He complied and refused to fight, knowing his body needed the rest. Kino kneeled in front of him and Joey stood beside him. "Lay down and rest, Ray. I'll leave as soon as we get the body." He nodded and layed down as Kino stood.

"Are you going to be okay while I help Joey?" He didn't answer, but grabbed Kino's sleeve. "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave him while he's in this fragile state."

"It's quite alright. I'll just call Etienne and he'll help me. Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Go right ahead. It's over there." He was asleep in the next minute and Kino lifted his head to lay on his thigh after sitting down. Kino stroked his hair and he sighed, turning slightly. "You're going to be alright, baby." He remained still as Kino stroked his hair and Joey finished calling Etienne. "Is he coming?"

"Yes, he'll be here shortly." Kino got comfortable as they waited for Etienne and they removed the body from the premises as he slept. His ankle throbbed and he groaned.

"Could you get him some ice, please?"

"I'll get it, Joey." Etienne handed Kino the ice and he placed it on his ankle. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened."

"We should get going, Etienne."

"Thank you for coming over."

"No problem. If you need anything or just want to talk, just call." Kino nodded and resumed stroking his hair. Etienne retrieved the body and followed Joey as they left.

"I won't leave you." He smiled and felt Kino move to stand. "Let's get you to the bedroom where it's more comfortable." Kino carried him to the bedroom and layed him down gently before slipping in beside him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He rested heavily on Kino on his side and felt the slightest pain as he slept. Kino held him close and he shifted slightly throughout the night. He wanted to take a shower, but he didn't want to wake Kino, so he just layed there and stared at him. "I love you more than anything." He heard someone break in, but remained still until he saw a shadow at the bedroom door. The presence seemed to wake Kino and he moved slightly away from him.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kino looked at the door and grabbed his gun. "Freeze!" The person froze and he turned the light on, limping back to Kino. "What are you doing in here?"

"It should be obvious." The intruder threw a knife at him and it struck below his heart where it remained embedded.

"Ray? Ray!" He fell against Kino and Kino layed him on the floor as he tried to keep breathing. "Son of a...!" Kino shot the intruder and called 911. "Stay with me, Ray." He held Kino's hand tightly as Kino stroked his cheek. "Please, stay with me."

"K-Kino...I l-love you." Kino said a small prayer and the paramedics put him on the stretcher. He refused to release Kino as they rode to the hospital and was forced to when he was taken to the Emergency Room.

"When I say, remove the knife." The other doctors nodded and on the doctor's mark, they removed the knife. The pain was unbearable as he layed there breathless and the doctors got to work on trying to save his life. He was there for what felt like an eternity full of pain and slept after being put in one of the hospital rooms.

"He's going to make it?"

"Yes, he just needs to rest for a while. No heavy activity and he'll be bedridden for several weeks."

"Thank you." Kino sat next to him as he opened his eyes and he smiled. "Hey, baby." He frowned. "What's wrong?" He could see Kino's lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything. "Ray, can you hear me?"

He made hand signs that he couldn't hear him at all. _'I can't hear you, Kino.'_ Kino sighed and kissed his lips softly before sitting back. He learned sign language the next day and Kino helped him eat.

"I'm going to call the commissioner. I'll be right back." He nodded and remained where he was until Kino returned. Kino returned several minutes later and Joey, along with Etienne, arrived later that day. "He can't hear anything. We've been learning sign language for two days."

"I don't believe it."

_'Hello, Joey. Hi, Etienne.'_ He signed the entire time and Kino handed him some water. _'Thank you.'_

"Can he talk?" Kino shook his head and sighed.

"He hasn't said a word for two days."

"You'll make it through this. I have hope for you both."

"Thank you, Joey. How's everything at the precinct?"

"It's going smooth except for the triple homocide case. Dead ends." He sighed and rolled onto his side, feeling the burns of his insides. He stared at Kino the entire time and Kino leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you."

_'I love you, too.'_ He smiled and cupped Kino's cheek. Joey and Etienne just watched. _'Why does everything bad always have to happen to me? I must have bad luck.'_

"You have good luck, too." Kino pointed to him. "You have me and friends who care about you." At that, Billy walked in with candy and Helena brought flowers as well as the other guys from the precinct.

_'Thank you. Everyone.' _His eyes misted and Kino wiped his tears as they fell. _'I'm touched. I'm grateful to have all of you as my friends and co-workers.'_

"You can go ahead and eat the candy if you want. Helena, I'll take your flowers and set them down for you."

"Thank you, Billy." He chuckled as he watched Billy and Kino looked over at him.

"You haven't laughed in weeks. Billy, you know what that means." Billy nodded and worked hard to get him to laugh. He was amazed by the magic Billy did and the tricks he could do. Kino talked to everyone else to relieve their fears, except for one. He hated being deaf, praying it was temporary as he watched Billy, and laughed. Billy stopped so he could breathe after laughing so hard.

_'Thank you, Billy. It's nice to laugh once in a while.'_

"You should at least laugh everyday. If not, I'll come over and make you laugh." He smiled and fell asleep as everyone talked around him. Everyone but Kino soon left and he felt Kino's hand in his. Kino set his candy aside and placed the flowers around the room as well as the 'Get Well Soon' balloons. He sighed as he felt Kino's hand squeeze his gently and smelled something sweet.

He opened his eyes and saw Kino setting plates of food on the table along with his water. "Good morning, beautiful. Are you hungry?" He nodded and Kino helped him sit up to eat. Kino set the plate on his lap and he ate the liquified food such as jello. He felt tears threaten and fought them back, trying not to let Kino see. "Ray, why are you crying?" He shook his head and stared at the empty plate. "Ray, talk to me."

_'I can't, remember?' _Kino sighed and moved away to take the plate to take to the cafeteria. He watched Kino leave with regret and tried to talk. "K-Kino..."

"What?" Kino turned before he shut the door and stared at him. "Did you just speak?" He nodded and Kino returned to his side as he layed down. "We'll work on it, baby." Kino kissed his forehead and took the plate to the cafeteria, but left the water for him. He reached for the water and drank it slowly, then tried to talk again. He couldn't say much, but he still tried until his throat was sore. Kino returned and he pulled him close for a deep, but passionate kiss. "I love you." They still signed because he couldn't hear and he was growing frustrated. He wanted to hear Kino's voice again.

_'I love you, too.' _He slept after kissing Kino again and grasped Kino's arm. Kino removed himself from his grip after making sure he'd fallen asleep and left the room to get something to eat. When Kino returned, someone was trying to kill him and froze, regretting leaving his gun at the house.

"Move away from him and I'll not hurt you."

"Why should I heed the words of a mere boy?"

"I warned you." Kino charged the man and slammed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious for the time being. "Ray?"

"What's going on in here?"

"This man just tried to murder Ray. Luckily, I got here in time, I think. Ray, open your eyes." He opened his eyes when he felt hands on his shoulder and jumped. "It's alright. You're safe, Ray." Kino turned to the nurse in time to dodge a fist flying to his face and was outnumbered. "Damn it!" Kino pulled out his cell phone and called the precinct. "Joey, I need you down here at the hospital ASAP with backup. Get away from him!"

"We're on our way, Kino. Just hold on."

"I've got no choice right now. Ray, can you get up?" He tried and succeeded in moving toward the corner away from the fight, watching Kino. "All I have to say is you better get here fast. Damn, there's more of them." Kino hung his cell phone up and he threw a metal pole to Kino. "Thanks."

"You'll never get out of here alive!"

"What is wrong with you people? Why are you trying to kill Ray?"

"He's been our target since he was born." Kino fought harder and stood in front of him to protect him. They threw Kino down and were kicking him while he was down when Joey arrived with backup. Everyone froze and he ran to Kino's side. "Hmph. You're lucky you have the police on your side."

"Damn right."

"Hands behind your back!" They did as they were told and were led to the squad cars waiting outside.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and looked down at Kino. "What about you, Kino?"

"I'll live." Kino coughed up blood and struggled to prop himself up.

"Let's get you to my doctor. He won't do anything personal and it's strictly business with him."

"All right." Joey hoisted Kino up and he followed, wondering why these people were after him. He walked to one of the empty rooms with Kino and took his shirt off, seeing the many bruises.

_'I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me.'_ His hearing was returning slowly each day.

"It's not your fault. I'm your protector." He smiled and quickly kissed Kino while Joey waited in the lobby area.

"Joey says you were attacked by other nurses and doctors. Is that true?"

"Yes, they were trying to kill my friend here." He stared out the window, trying not to recall what happened the last time he'd willingly went to the doctor and Kino could sense his uneasiness. "It was Joey who insisted I come here."

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" Kino nodded and layed down on the futon, his bruised ribs protesting profoundly at the movement. "You have several bruised ribs, but nothing seems broken. Would you allow me to do an X-ray to make sure?" Kino nodded and he waited in the empty room while they were gone, waiting for Kino to return. "You'll do fine if you don't put too much stress on your body."

"Could you check his hearing? He was stabbed below the heart, but lost his hearing and hasn't said a word for four days now." Rudy looked at him and he sighed. "He tried to speak the other day, but barely even said my name."

"If he'll allow me, I'll do it."

"Okay." Kino walked over to him. "Ray, can Dr. Rudy check your hearing?" He tensed, but nodded anyway. "You don't mind if I stay with him, do you? His last doctor had raped him."

"I don't mind at all. As long as he's comfortable."

"Come on, Ray." He followed Kino as they were led to another room and Rudy checked his hearing. Kino squeezed his hand reassuringly and waited patiently. "Good news or bad news?"

"Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news."

"The bad news is he may have to relearn his speech or continue using sign language to talk to you. The good news is his hearing will return within two weeks, give or take."

"How come he can't hear me or speak?"

"That I cannot answer. The reason he can't speak is because his voice box was damaged. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call even if it may sound stupid."

"Thank you, Dr. Rudy."

"You're welcome. Tell Joey I said hello."

"Will do. Ready?" He nodded and they left to the lobby. Joey had dozed off and he grinned mischeiviously as Kino looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

_'Just a little joke.'_ He pulled out a marker and drew on Joey's face. Kino had to stifle his laughter and pulled out a camera to snap a picture before Joey woke up. _'Good moring.'_

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Rudy says hello. Are you ready to go now that you're well rested?"

"I guess." They got in the car and Joey saw his face in the mirror. "Kino, this is not funny."

"Me?" Kino mocked shock at the blame as he played innocent and he couldn't help but laugh as he got blamed.

_'It was me, Joey. I couldn't help it. Here.' _He washed Joey's face of the marker and Joey drove them home. _'Thanks, Joey. I am sorry about the marker.'_

"Don't worry about it. Call if you need anything." He kissed Kino passionately and led him inside to start dinner. Kino stared at him and his gaze strayed to his butt, which he stuck out and wiggled enticingly. Kino averted his gaze and he smirked as he cut the vegetables.

"That was wrong. I was so tempted to jump you." He smiled and Kino helped with dinner. The phone rang and Kino ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kino, is Ray there?"

"He won't be here for two weeks, maybe longer."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway."

"All right. Bye." Kino hung the phone up and returned to the kitchen. "Sit, baby. You're starting to look like you just saw a ghost." Kino walked towards him and saw just how pale he was.

_'I did. It was my brother Acheron. He just walked by while you were on the phone.'_

"Stay here." He nodded and finished dinner while Kino searched the house. He heard a loud thump and froze after turning to look at the door, waiting for Kino. Kino was holding a metal baseball bat in his hand as he stood over a body.

"K-Kino...?"

"It's alright, Ray. Come here." He walked over to Kino and stood by his side as he looked down at the body that looked too much like his brother. "Do you know him?"

_'He looks too much like Acheron.' _He knelt beside the body and moved the hair out of his face. _'Is he dead?'_

"No, he's alive." He rolled the body onto his back and gasped. The similarities were too much alike to his brother, whom he thought was dead for ten years.

"Mmmn..."

"Ray, he's coming around."

"What happened?" The man looked around and his gaze settled on him. "Ray?"

"He can't hear you. His hearing won't return for two weeks. Are you his brother Acheron?"

"Yes, I am." Kino pulled him back.

"It's your brother, Ray." He looked down as his brother sat up and hugged him. His tears were finally set free as Acheron hugged him back and Kino just stood off to the side, watching. "Are you going to stick around for a while?"

"If I can. Are you willing to let me stay here?"

"Of course. If Ray wants you to. He can't speak, either. It's why we use sign language." Acheron nodded and they stood up, but he refused to release his brother "Ray, give your brother some room." He smiled and stepped away from his brother to stand beside Kino. He kissed Kino deeply and returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. "We're also lovers."  
"I thought so. It's okay by me as long as he's happy. I tried for so long to make him happy. Thanks for looking out for him."

"You're welcome. Before we got together, he dated Keira after we graduated from high school for a few months. He was a detective and she abused him for some reason. He left her for me and we couldn't be happier. We've been together for almost two years now. Our anniversary is next week."

"That's good to hear. I haven't seen him or my family in over ten years. I'd like to know what happened to them."

"Ray can tell you after he gets his voice back. The doctor told me his voice box was damaged. I should've protected him or locked the door." Kino walked in as he set the table and his breathing was ragged. "Ray, sit down. Don't do this to yourself."

_'No, I have to finish setting the table.' _His knees buckled and Kino caught him, sitting him in one of the chairs.

"Rest and I'll take care of everything, okay?" He sighed, but nodded, and closed his eyes against the oncoming dizziness as his brother walked into the kitchen. He clutched his chest and breathed in sharp.


	10. Chapter 10

"K-Kino..." Kino leaned him back to look at him and his face was contorted in pain.

"Move your hand." He moved his hand and blood soaked through his shirt. "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom. Could you finish setting the table, Acheron?"

"I don't mind."

"Thanks. Come on, Ray." He let Kino lead him to the bathroom and sat on the toilet as Kino took his shirt off. "Let's get that cleaned up. Then we'll put new stitches in it." Kino gingerly washed his wound and the agitated skin before sewing it back together.

_'I'm tired, Kino. Can I go to sleep?'_

"After you eat you can." He nodded and hugged Kino as he stood them both up. "I'll bring it to you." Kino layed him on the bed and left to get his plate. "He should be fine for a few days. I had to restitch his wound. Acheron, you can sleep on the pull-out couch and we'll talk some more tomorrow after I make sure Ray's alright."

"Okay. Dinner's finished and on the table. I already ate some of it."

"All right. See you in the morning." Kino returned and he turned away from the window to watch Kino. "Here you go."

_'Thank you. I feel so helpless and vulnerable.'_

"I'm here, Ray. You're neither of those things. Acheron is sleeping in the living room. I forgot to pull the bed out." Kino left and he ate the food on the plate before drinking the water he had by the bed. He layed down on his side and fell asleep instantly as Kino walked in quietly. Kino layed beside him after turning the lights off and held him close, but gently. He smiled as he felt Kino beside him, but he seemed tense, and opened his eyes.

_'Kino, are you okay?'_

"I'll be fine. I guess I forgot about my ribs and put too much stress on them." Kino smiled weakly and kissed him before standing up to get breakfast ready. "Hungry?" He nodded and saw Acheron still asleep.

_'I can't wait to hear where he's been for these past ten years. We thought he was dead.' _ He sighed and followed Kino to the kitchen and helped prepare breakfast.

"Don't push yourself, Ray. Remember what happened yesterday?" He nodded and only set out the essentials for Kino to use as he sat down. "Thank you."

"Good morning."

"Morning, Acheron. Sleep well?"

"Better than most days." Kino nodded and filled three plates with eggs with bacon on the side. He ate the eggs quickly as they talked and suddenly walked outside. "Did I say something wrong?" Kino shook his head and followed him outside.

"Ray, is something wrong?"

"No, I just needed some fresh air."

"I see you've got your voice back. Can you hear me, too?" He nodded and leaned against the tree, suddenly feeling weak. "I want to tell you 'Happy Anniversary' today."

"It's good to hear your voice again." He smiled and pulled Kino to him to kiss him passionately. Kino deepened the kiss and pinned him against the tree. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Do you want to go back inside?" He nodded and Kino helped him inside when his legs refused to cooperate.

"Acheron, where have you been for the past ten years? Everyone thought you were dead."

"Not everyone. Father never told you, did he?" He shook his head and Acheron sighed. "Figures. He forced me to leave, even though I didn't want to, and should've told you. Did they tell you I had died?"

"No, I never thought you were dead. Everyone just gave up looking for you. It's one of the reasons I became a detective. I wanted to know for sure if you were alive or dead. They just laughed at me and said it was a waste of time to look for someone who was already dead, but I never gave up hope." Acheron gently embraced him and he was glad he finally found his brother. "If you were still alive, why didn't you come find me?"

"I had also heard that you had died a few years ago." Kino had left them to investigate a noise he'd heard and the sound of fighting ensued.

"Damn, these guys never give up."

"Kino?" He ran to Kino and saw the ambush.

"Stay back!" He stood in the door way and Acheron stood behind him. His chest started hurting when he spotted the cheif and he watched as Kino fought the twenty or so men. "Acheron, get Ray out of here!"

"I don't think so. If you don't want anyone to die, then Ray comes with me!"

"No, he doesn't. Why should he?"

"We've got his precious friends hostage." He saw Joey and Billy tied up as they struggled to get free.

"Don't do it, Ray. We'll be fine!" He shook his head and walked up to the cheif.

"Let them go before I go with you." They were released and the cheif grabbed hold of him tightly.

"Ray!"

"I'm sorry, guys." He looked over at Kino. "I love you. It was nice seeing you again, Acheron." Acheron pulled out his shotgun and shot the many people.

"I made a promise to myself that if I found you, I'd protect you. 'Protect Ray even at the cost of my life.' That is my code and I intend to keep it." Kino fought the few people as Joey and Billy joined in as well. The cheif then held a pistol to his head and everyone froze. The cheif was the only one left to fight and Acheron stood beside Kino.

"Freeze or he dies!" Acheron looked intently at him.

"Do you trust me?" He nodded and closed his eyes as Acheron shot his magnum. The cheif's pistol was knocked off aim and shot Acheron's shoulder instead. He heard a strangled cry and opened his eyes as the cheif fell to see Acheron clutching his shoulder where the bullet grazed him.

"Acheron!" He ran to Acheron, but Joey was already tending to his wound. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. It's just a scratch. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm alright. Is he dead, Billy?"

"Yes, the bullet hit something vital. Where's Kino?" He looked around for Kino and found him sitting on the floor.

"Kino, are you okay?" Kino didn't look at him, only stared at the floor, and he approached him. "Kino?"

"I couldn't save you."

"It's alright. Come here." He kissed Kino deeply and hugged him despite the pain in his chest. "You did your best." Kino nodded and hugged him back. He felt tears threaten and held them back. Kino released him and stood up, only to catch him as his pain doubled.

"Ray?"

"Let's get him to Rudy." Kino nodded and everyone got in the truck.

"Just hold on, baby." He clutched Kino's shirt as Acheron sat beside him and tried to maintain consciousness. Joey held him while Kino got out of the truck and carried him inside to Rudy's office.

"Rudy!"

"Joey, what's going on?"

"Ray needs your help."

"All right. Lay him down." Joey layed him down softly and Kino removed his shirt, standing by his side. "Billy, get the thread and needle, throw them in boiling water, and then bring them to me." Billy nodded and left the room. "Kino, keep pressure over his wound while we wait and I'll get the salve."

"What can I do?"

"Just stand there out of the way." Acheron stood in the corner and watched helplessly. "You're going to be alright, Ray. This may hurt a lot." Rudy resowed his wound before applying the salve and Kino held his hand. "Don't move him too much or else his stitches will come undone. He'll have to wear button-up shirts until his wound closes completely."

"Okay. What about you, Acheron? How is your wound?"

"It's fine."  
"Let me see." Rudy removed the cloth and examined Acheron's wound. "It's not fatal, but I'll put salve on it."

"So, we can take him home?"

"Yes, but I recomend he be bedridden until his wound closes."

"How long?"

"I'd say about about three to four days give or take. Keep a close watch on his progress and if you have any complications, should there be any, just give me a call."

"Okay. Thank you again, Dr. Rudy."

"You're welcome." Rudy kissed Joey and Kino stroked his hair as he opened his eyes.

"Kino?"

"Hey, are you still in pain?" He shook his head and took in his surroundings. "You're in Rudy's office." Acheron hugged him gently and he watched as Joey and Rudy's kiss deepened. Kino cleared his throat to get their attention from groping each other and he chuckled as they jerked apart. "I'd really like to get Ray home now."

"Okay. I'll come back once I've dropped the load off." Rudy nodded and stole a quick kiss before everyone left. He leaned heavily on Kino as they got into the back of the truck and Acheron helped him. Kino sat beside him and he rested his head against Kino's chest and Acheron sat on the edge of the truck, letting the wind blow his hair behind him. "Here we are."

"Thank you, Joey." Joey drove off to get Billy home and they walked inside. "Rudy said you should be bedridden for a few days until your wound completely heals."

"Okay. I love you guys." He walked off to the bedroom and layed down on the bed as exhaustion soon took control of his body. Kino started dinner while he slept and Acheron helped in the kitchen. Acheron checked on him after dinner and saw that he was still asleep, returning to the living room.

"He's still asleep. "

"That's good. He needs his rest. I'm going to be up a while longer so you can go ahead and sleep." Acheron nodded and layed down as Kino washed the dishes. Kino walked around the house several times before walking to the bedroom and layed down on the futon, wanting him to have the bed. "I love you, Ray." With that, Kino fell asleep and the entire house was quiet except for the night birds outside. He woke up to find the house on fire and ran to get a bucket of water. Acheron was still asleep as the fire grew closer to him and he threw the water over him to the fire. The blanket caught fire and he put it out with his bare hands, ignoring the burning flesh. "Ray?"

"Kino, help me put the fire out and keep it away from Acheron." Kino grabbed another bucket and helped him put the fire out.

"How did this happen, Ray?"

"I don't know. The fire was here when I woke up." He hissed as he flexed his hands, the burns forgotten in the rush, and Kino grasped his hands turning the palms face up. "I'm okay, Kino." Kino shook his head and dragged him to the bathroom. He tried not to hiss as his palms burned while Kino put ointment over them and bandaged his palms.

"You're supposed to be bedridden."

"Well, I had to save our house and put the fire out before it could reach Acheron."

"I'm glad you did. Back to bed before your wound opens again and I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen again."

"No, I don't. I'm going." Kino smirked and he kissed him before leaving the bathroom. He layed down screwing his eyes shut as his palms burned with a passion and slept as the adrenaline left his body. Kino cleaned the ashes and replaced the blanket over Acheron's sleeping form.

"Should we move before anything else happens to Ray?" He listened as Acheron and Kino talked. He leaned against the wall next to the open door and waited.

"Maybe we should. I don't want him to get hurt anymore. This is where I lived with my family, but if I have to leave, then I will, for Ray's sake."

"You don't have to leave, Kino." They looked towards him and he stood in the doorway. "I don't want to make you leave the house you spent your childhood in. Besides, I should be fine should anything else happen." He walked towards them and stopped in front of Kino, cupping his cheek. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. Don't do it for my sake, Kino." He softly kissed Kino's lips and smiled.

"What if I can't protect you next time? What if I lose you like everyone else?"

"You won't lose me. I'm not going to leave you alone. Everything will be okay." Kino nodded and kissed him desperately, like he would leave for good. "Kino, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and kissed Kino before sitting on the couch.

"I know. It's just...I'm afraid right now."

"I understand. We'll get through this like we've done before. I'm not going to leave just because someone is out trying to kill me or something like that." Kino nodded and he pulled him down onto his lap, hugging him close. "Our roles have been switched." He chuckled lightly and kept Kino close as he heard sobs. "Kino, don't cry." Acheron handed him a soft cloth and he leaned Kino back to wipe his tears away. "Don't cry. I'm not going to leave you. I'll protect you."

"Ray, the phone is for you."

"Okay. Thank you, Acheron." He received the phone. "Hello, this is Ray."

"Ray, I need you down at the crime scene. I know you're not a detective anymore, but I could really use your help."

"Did Billy put you up to this?"

"Well, he suggested I get you down here."

"Okay, where am I going?"

"It's a little ways from the precinct, take a left, and you should be there. I'll be waiting for you."

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and set it down. "Kino, are you going to be alright if I leave for a little while? I'm coming back, so don't even think I'm leaving you."

"I know you're not going to leave me. Please, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will. Acheron will keep you company until I get back. I don't know how long I'll be gone, though."

"You'll call when you're coming home, won't you?"

"Duh! I'm not going to make you worry. I'll call when I find out how long I'll be out." Kino nodded and he stole a kiss before he stood up to grab his coat. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kino kissed him once more and he left with his gun in his holster. He followed Joey's directions and soon found the crime scene with Joey waiting for him.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do we have?"

"A homosexual was killed here last night and the killer ran off in that direction. I wanted your input on what you think we should do. It was Billy's idea. He said you were the best detective."

"Okay. This will be my last case since I need to get back to Kino as soon as I can. He's afraid I'm going to leave him for good." He sighed and examined the body. "The time of death was aproximately 9:30 pm last night. The cause of death was multiple stab wounds and strangulation. Our victim was held down, raped, and strangled while he was being stabbed. You're looking at two or more possible killers."

"Wow, you are good. I see why Billy insisted I bring you out here."

"The perpetrators used him as a punching bag. There're bruises everywhere and possibly a lot of broken bones. He was on his way home, it seems, when he was attacked. The weapon was a small dagger and they strangled him with a rosary. So, the killers might be Catholic, and possibly all male." He stood back up and stretched his sore arms, his muscles pulling at his stitches as he winced. Joey gave him a concerned look and he shook it off. "It's nothing."

"All right. Any way to identify our killers?"

"Check the semen where he was raped and search for the murder weapons. Look for witnesses and other evidence that might lead you to them. According to Rudy, I shouldn't be moving too much, but I think I can help you catch these guys."

"Okay. I'll drop by your house with everything we find and the reports."

"All right. In that case, I should get back to Kino before he goes crazy." Joey nodded and he turned to leave.

"I'll drop you off." He refused to argue and got in the squad car with Joey.

"Thanks, Joey. I guess I'll see you later." Joey drove off and he saw Kino by the cliff edge. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Why do you look so depressed?"

"I'm not depressed, Ray. It's just I can't stop worrying about you when you leave."

"I told you I'd be careful. Don't worry, I take extra care when I'm out in the field." Kino released a heavy sigh and he sat behind him, hugging him close. "Are you still worried that I'm going to leave?"

"No, I'm not. You came back and I'm glad." He smiled and kissed Kino's cheek, settling against the tree. "Why did you have to leave?"

"Joey wanted my help with a case. Billy put him up to it. I might be out more to help him catch the murderers." Kino nodded, he knew this would happen sooner or later. Kino knew he'd more than likely get his job back and be left alone in the house like the last time. He felt Kino tense and rubbed his chest. "I'm not getting my job back, Kino. This is my last case and then I'm staying with you. I'll never leave you again after that one phone call because I know how much you love me." Kino turned in his grasp and kissed him deeply than his other kisses. "I'll prove how much I love you."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll find out. Come on." He pulled Kino to the house and stopped to see Acheron watching television. "Hey, Acheron. If anyone calls, tell them I'll return the call because I'm going to be busy for a while. I'm going to prove to Kino that I love him and that I'll never leave him."

"Okay. Have fun you two." He pulled Kino to the bedroom and threw him on the bed, straddling his hips. Kino watched as he stripped himself of his clothes and he kissed Kino as he pulled on his clothes. He moved to Kino's neck and pulled away to pull the rest of Kino's clothes off.

"Never doubt that I love you, Kino." He teased Kino's nipples before moving downward to his prize, causing Kino to gasp.

"Ray..." He swallowed Kino, which is the first time he's ever done this, and forced himself not to gag as the member touched the back of his throat. Kino soon came and he moved up to kiss him.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do." He covered Kino's body with his and layed his head on his chest. Kino refused to release him as the phone rang and he heard Acheron answer it, knowing it was Joey.

"It's Joey. I'll be right back, baby." Kino reluctantly released him as he put a pair of sweatpants on and he left the room. "I'll take the call if it's the commissioner, Acheron."

"Okay, here he is." He took the phone and walked to the kitchen.

"Ray, we have another body. I think it's connected to the other one."

"Okay. I'll come down to have a look."

"No, I'll stop by with everything you need to know." He sighed and massaged his temple, feeling a headache coming. "Ray, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. When are you going to be here?"

"I think an hour or two from here."

"Okay. I'll be ready and waiting. Goodbye, sir."

"See you, then." He shut the phone off and walked back to the bedroom to find Kino asleep. He smiled and covered him with a blanket before silently leaving the room.

"Acheron, Joey's going to be here in an hour or two. I'm going to get something to eat and sit in the tree while I wait. If you need me, that's where I'll be until Joey gets here."

"Okay. I'll make sure Kino knows you're still around when he wakes up."

"You don't have to worry about that. He believes I won't leave him now." He returned to the kitchen to get something to eat and then walked outside to sit in the tree, examining his wound. It had closed completely and he looked out at the horizon as the waves crashed against the cliffedge. A storm grew closer as he watched the dolphins and lightning struck close to where he was. He jumped out of the tree and the branch landed on his leg after the lightning hit it, causing the tree to catch fire. Joey entered the house, looking for him, and he just layed there. The rain pounded his body as he struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Where's Ray?"

"I think he's still outside."

"In this weather?"

"He walked out there three hours ago." Kino ran outside, ignoring the rain and lightning.

"Ray! Where are you?"

"I'm by the tree!" Kino saw his body, lighted by the fire, and ran to him. "G-get the branch off my leg. I can't move." His face was contorted in pain as Kino moved the branch and Kino carried him inside, sitting him on the couch.

"Let's get you changed and I'll look at your leg." Kino helped him to the bedroom and helped him change into sweatpants along with a sweater to keep him warm. He dried his hair with the towel Acheron had handed to him before they got in the bedroom and let Kino look at his leg. "It's swollen, but I don't think it's broken. Can you put pressure on it?"

He used Kino for support as he stood and grimaced in pain, sitting back down. "I can't do anything." Kino nodded and carried him to the couch again.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate." Acheron walked into the kitchen and handed him a mug full of hot chocolate. He sighed and sipped warm liquid, relishing the warmth.

"Thank you, Acheron. What do we have on the new body, Joey?"

"Here's everything you need." Joey handed him a folder and he set it in his lap to read later.

"Anything from witnesses or forensics for the last one?"

"I haven't got the results back yet." He looked at the pictures and heard Kino gasp.

"Kino, what's wrong?"

"I know him." He looked at the picture again and hugged Kino to him after setting everything on the table. "He was my childhood friend growing up. His name is Phillipe."

"Kino, I'm sorry." Kino cried softly and he only tightened his hold. "I'm so sorry."

"Has his family been notified?"

"Not yet. We just found his body today. I'm sorry about you finding out like this."

"It's all right. We lost touch after high school." Kino sighed and moved away slightly. He tucked stray hands of hair behind his ears and wiped Kino's tears away. "I hope you find the guy before I get my hands on him."

"We will. Can I see the body and the crime scene to get a better view of what happened?"

"Of course. The body hasn't been moved yet."

"When can I see?"

"We'll have to go now before it rains and before forensics takes the body." He nodded and stood up, only to fall back down as his leg throbbed.

"Kino, I'll take Ray to the crime scene if you want to stay here. Joey can bring him back."

"I can take him. It's no problem. That way, Kino won't be alone and you don't have to leave as soon as you get there."

"Okay. I need to use you as support." He put his arm around Joey's shoulders and Joey was his support beam to the vehicle.

"I'll bring him back as soon as I can, Kino." Kino remained where he sat as he grabbed the folder and sat in the passenger's seat of the car while Joey drove him to the crime scene. Joey sat him on the ground near the body as he inspected it, trying to ignore his throbbing leg, and determined what had happened.

"You're right. It is connected to the other one. We don't have a name on the other one, do we?"

"Not until results come back." He sighed and continued his investigation.

"Phillipe was raped, stabbed, and strangled. The time of death was at 8:30 pm. Again, they used him as a punching bag. The bruises this time are bigger, though, as if they used a hammer or something. Still, the same dagger and rosary. You can see the beads where they strangled him and the bruises where they held him down then raped him. He was coming home from work, taking a shortcut through the alley, and seemed to be in a hurry. They must've been stalking him. Your perps ran the opposite direction and threw the dagger in the dumpster. Lift me up and I'll look inside."

"Okay." Joey lifted him up and he landed inside the dumpster on his leg. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy. I found your murder weapon. One of them, at least." He pulled himself up on the edge and jumped out. "Here you go. Now you just need to find fingerprints, see if the blood is different or matches your victims, and get it to tox." Joey nodded and helped him up, getting him to the car after bagging the knife. "I hope you find the perps soon."

"I hope so, too. Let's get you home and Kino should help you shower."

"I don't stink that bad, do I?"

"You just went scuba diving in a dumpster."

"You're right." He smelled his armpit and withdrew his head. "Didn't think it was that bad." Joey phoned forensics before taking him home and helped getting him inside. Kino went to his side and led him to the bathroom, already smelling him.

"Why do you smell like you dove into a dumpster?"

"That's because I did." He chuckled and sat in the tub while it filled with warm water, which relaxed his still throbbing leg. "I'll find the ones who did this, Kino."

"Don't put yourself in danger for my revenge, Ray. I don't want to see you get hurt." He touched his leg softly and pulled his hand back when pain shot through him. "Let me see how bad it is. You didn't jump out of the dumpster, did you?"

"Maybe." Kino looked at him and he looked away, staring at the rising water. "I'm sorry, Kino."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm hurting myself and making you worry. I keep making everything worse and I don't mean to." Kino hugged him and he hid his face in his shoulder. His tears fell silently and Kino lifted his head to look at him.

"It's not your fault, Ray. I'm just overprotective." Kino softly kissed him and washed his body after shutting the bathroom door. He sighed and leaned back, wincing when his leg continuously throbbed. "Do you want some morphine?"

"We still have some?" Kino nodded and injected a little in his arm. "The pain's going away." He smiled and pulled Kino down for a passionate kiss. "Are the crutches still here from when I injured ankle?"

"Somewhere." He dried himself off and donned a pair of shorts while Kino searched for the crutches. His leg had a big bruise on it and he saw bone.

"Kino, come here." Kino walked towards him and kneeled. "What is this?"

"It looks like a bone. Do you want to see Rudy and have it checked?"

"Yes, we need to know if it's broken or I've chipped a bone."

"Rudy won't see anyone after 8 pm. You'll have to try tomorrow." He sighed and steadied himself on the crutches. "I'll bring you the results as soon as I get them."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me join the investigation." He was able to ignore the third degree burns on his palms and focus on Kino. Kino grabbed his hand and unwound the bandage. "W-what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I need to put more ointment on your palms. It doesn't look as bad as this morning." He sat down before he could fall and Acheron handed him some fresh bandages. "Let me see your other hand." Kino unwound the bandage on his other hand. He hissed as his hand clenched reflexively. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"It's because I can ignore my pain and focus on yours. When I look at you, I see pain in your eyes. I'm fine. It's not my hands that bother me."

"I'm fine, Ray. I die a little each time when you cry. It hurts me to see you being hurt constantly." He smiled and hugged Kino to him as his leg throbbed.

"I'm going to head to the precinct in the morning to get more on the case and to talk to Billy."

"I know you're going to come back. Look, I don't care if you get your job back as long as you're happy."

"Kino, I'm happy with you. Acheron, could you get me an aspirin?"

"Sure, is your head starting to hurt?"

"A little. That morphine worked wonders with my leg. I hardly feel the pain now. Kino, I'm not getting my job back. No matter how much they beg and plead because the only thing I need to make me happy is you. It was fun while it lasted, but I have more fun with you. Acheron is included in my happiness as well. Thank you, Acheron."


	12. Chapter 12

"No problem." He swallowed the aspirin and drank the water before using his crutches. They walked to the bedroom and layed down as Acheron layed on the pull-out couch.

"I love you, Kino."

"I love you more than life itself, Ray." He kissed Kino deeply and rested his head on his chest until he fell asleep, feeling Kino wrap his arms around him to hold him close. Kino kissed the side of his head and slept the night away.

"Hello?"

"Ray, this is Etienne. Have you heard from Joey, yet?"

"Not since last night. Why?"

"I can't get a hold of him. He's not answering his cell."

"I'll see if he's at the precinct since I'm heading there myself."

"Okay. Call me when you hear from him?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later then. Have to cook breakfast before they wake up."

"All right. Thanks, Ray." He hung the phone up and cooked breakfast while he waited for Kino to wake. Kino walked in as soon as he sat down to eat.

"Morning, beautiful. Who was on the phone?"

"Etienne. He wanted to know if I'd heard from Joey yet."

"He's not answering his cell?" He shook his head and Kino sat down to eat.

"Make sure Acheron gets up to eat. I'm heading to the precinct."

"I'll drive you there. Just give me a few minutes." He nodded and woke Acheron up before they left while Kino changed his clothes. "Acheron, I'm taking Ray to the precinct and coming right back. Call me on my cell if you need anything. Ray, call me when you get off shift so I can pick you up."

"Okay. Are you ready now?" Kino nodded and they made their way to the precinct. "Thanks, I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed Kino before getting out and heading to Joey's office.

"Hey, Billy. Have you seen the commissioner?"

"No, he's usually here by now."

"Etienne called me and said he hadn't heard from him, either." He sighed and sat at his desk, his leg starting to bother him again. Billy sat at his desk behind him and watched him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing. I was wondering why you're here with that leg of yours."

"I was volunteered to help with this Homosexual Murder case. Why did you volunteer me when you know I don't work here anymore?"

"Joey was getting frustrated with the number of cases and we had him focus on this one. I had to volunteer you because you of all people could tell by looking at the victim the TOD and COD. Also, you could tell what happened before you got tox results back and have the perps in custody. Joey needed you."

"Okay. I told him this was my last case. The reason I'm here is because I needed to talk to him to get more info on the case and our two victims."

"Three."

"There's a third one?"

"The call just came in. It's seems Joey is already down there. I'll drive you there."

"Thanks, Billy." Billy dropped him off and he went straight towards Joey. "Hey, Joey."

"Hello, Ray. I didn't call you for this one."

"That's because I was already at the precinct wanting to talk to you. Etienne called and said he hadn't heard from you."

"I keep forgetting to call him. So, what do you think of this one?"

"Let's see." He kneeled next to the body and examined him. "The same as our other victims except one thing. He wasn't stabbed by a dagger this time. They ran over his body multiple times. The vehicle is Thunderbird. There aren't many in this neighborhood and it should be easy to identify which one. It was blue."

"How do you know?"

"The paint is chipped and peeling. He was heading to work." He moved the hair to get a better look at who the victim was. It looked exactly like Kino.

"Ray, what's wrong?"

"Please, tell me that's not Kino." Joey looked closer at the body and saw the resemblence.

"Go home, Ray. Come on, go to Kino." He refused to move. "Here, do you want to call him?" He accepted the cell phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" He was relieved to hear Kino's voice on the other end and Joey helped him stand on his crutches.

"I was just making sure you made it home safely."

"Ray, is something wrong? Your voice is kind of shaky."

"No, nothing's wrong. I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you, too." He hung up the cell and handed it back to Joey.

"Thank you, Joey. Are you going to call Etienne?"

"When I get to the precinct. Come on, let forensics get the body and they'll bag the evidence."

"Okay." He followed Joey to his car and watched the forensics cars pull up as Joey pulled out. They walked to Joey's office and he sat down. "Have you gotten any results back?"

"This is from the first victim." He opened the file and read it.

"Watson Burnside. Age 25. Anything off of our knife or semen where the victims were raped?"

"Nothing off the knife except three different blood on it. The semen matches Edward Biggs."

"Not him again." He sighed and placed the folder on Joey's desk before going to his desk to research more on the case. Billy caught him when he lost his balance and sat him down in front of his computer. "Thank you, Billy. My mind is on something else right now." Billy nodded and he turned towards his computer. An hour later, he'd fallen asleep after reading everything he printed out and Billy brought Joey to their office.

"Ray, go home. You're tired."

"Must finish work..." Joey sighed and picked him up.

"Get his crutches, Billy. I'm taking him home."

"Okay." Billy grabbed his crutches as Joey carried him to the car and he drove him home.

"Kino, open the door." Kino opened the door and let Joey in.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just tired. My guess is he worked himself until his body couldn't anymore. There's one disturbing point to it, too. We were at the recent crime scene and Ray moved the hair of the victim to see who it was. He thought it was you. That's why I had him to call you."

"Thank you, Joey. Is he still on this case?"

"If he wants to be. I won't force him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call a very worried partner."

"Etienne?" Joey nodded and left. "Acheron, could you help me get Ray to the bedroom?"

"Of course. Man, he's really exhausted. He never falls asleep at work, does he?"

"No, this is the first time. I'm starting to wonder if he gets any sleep at night." Kino sighed and Acheron layed him gently on the bed before retrieving his crutches, setting them by the bed. He slept until noon and looked around at his surroundings, wondering why he wasn't at his desk.

"Kino?"

"We're in here." He limped to the living room, forgetting his crutches, and saw Kino sitting on the couch while Acheron made lunch. "You're supposed to be using crutches."

"I already told you I can ignore my pain and focus on you." He smiled and collapsed beside Kino. "Did Joey bring me home?"

"Yes, he did. You fell asleep at your desk. Are you getting enough sleep at night?"

"Of course I am." He had bags under his eyes from the nightmares that had plagued him and tried to stifle a yawn. "Are we going to see Rudy today?"

"If you're ready after lunch. Do you still want to be on this case?"

"Yes, Joey needs my help."

"He said he wasn't going to force you to be on this case."

"I want to help them get the perps. Edward Biggs is one of them." Kino nodded and Acheron handed them a plate. "Thank you, Acheron. Are you going with us?"

"Sure. We're leaving after lunch." He nodded and ate his food slowly, his palms burning slightly. "Ready?"

"As soon as I get my crutches."

"You sit. I'll get them." He remained still as Kino left him to get his crutches and Acheron stood behind him. "Here, let's get going before something happens." Kino helped him steady on his crutches when he got a little dizzy and walked to the car. "Are you okay, Ray?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He dozed off while they waited in the lobby and Kino woke him when they called his name. Yawning, they walked to the empty room and he again fell asleep, resting his head on Kino's shoulder.

"What are you in for this time?"

"A tree branch fell on his leg and he hasn't been able to walk without the crutches." Kino rolled his pants leg up and his leg jerked away. "Ray, let Dr. Rudy look at your leg." He moved away from Kino a little and grimaced at the pain as he pulled his pants leg all the way up. Rudy examined his leg and set it down gently.

"You're fine. Another day or two on crutches and you should be able to walk."

"Then what is this?"

"It looks like a bruise, but nothing else." He nodded and rolled his pants leg back down as Kino stood. "Stay off that leg and no more jumping out of dumpsters." He nodded and Kino helped him stand using his crutches.

"Take a nap, Ray."

"I'm fine, Kino." He yawned again and they walked to the car. Acheron helped him into the car and got in after Kino did. Kino carrined him inside after he'd fallen asleep on the way home and layed him in the bed.

"I told him to take a nap. He's pushing himself too hard with this case." Kino answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Kino, this is Joey. Is Ray there?"

"He's asleep right now. We just got back from seeing Rudy. Ray said he wants to stay on this case and help you. I'm letting him sleep since he's fallen asleep on me three times today."

"Okay. I'll call later then. Will you let him know I called when he wakes up?"

"I sure will." Joey hung up and Kino set some water next to the bed for him. Kino saw the song he wrote and read it. He stood behind him and started singing that song.

"I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better.I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." He hummed the rest of it as his hands pulled Kino against him and wrapped his arms around Kino's waist. Kino relaxed against him and let the paper fall to the desk, his hands finding his. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Joey just called for you."

"What did he want?"

"I didn't ask. He said he'd call later when you're awake, though." Kino turned in his grasp and wrapped his arms around his neck as they danced to no music, but their own. He smiled and Kino couldn't resist kissing him as they swayed to the unheard beat.

"I'll get it." He stepped away from Kino and went to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Ray, I need you at the precinct immediately."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything when you're here." The phone clicked off and he limped towards the bedroom.

"Kino, I need to get to the precinct immediately." Kino nodded, handed him his crutches, and grabbed their coats as they headed out the door. "I don't know what's going on."

"Do I need to come in with you?"

"You should. Come on." They quickly entered the precinct and all hell broke loose. "What's going on in here?"

"Get down!" They ducked and crawled towards Billy.

"Billy, what is going on?"

"This started after Joey called you. Acheron has been taken hostage and they want to talk to you. Kino, you'll have to go with him to keep him safe."

"How did they get my brother? Who are they?"

"They got Joey, too. Acheron came here to get some information for you. It's the ones who you're after."

"Okay. Give me a gun and I'll be ready to go." Billy handed him his handgun and pulled out his shotgun, fired a few rounds before ducking again. "Ready, Kino?"  
"Let's get Joey and your brother out of there." Kino kissed him before they stood up and he walked to the door first with Kino right behind him. He immediately saw Edward Biggs and limped to stand in front of him.

"Hello again, Ed." He pulled his gun out and shot Edward before turning to everyone else in the room. "Release them and no one else gets hurt." No one moved. "I said release them!"

"Sorry, kid. Since you shot our leader, we're going to have to kill this one." They indicated Acheron and he stalked towards the one holding him.

"How about a bargain, then?"

"What's your bargain?"

"If you let them go, you can take me instead. I'm the one you're after anyway." He felt someone grab his injured leg and tried to ignore the pain as he aimed his gun at the one holding Acheron.

"Fine. Drop your weapon and I'll release them both." He dropped the handgun and Acheron was released along with Joey as the man stood up. "Now, come over here, pretty." He walked over to him and Joey shot two out of four of the guys there.

"How about a kiss before we go?" The man grinned wickedly as he kissed him and deepened it as he motioned for Kino to knock him out. Kino knocked the man out and he looked down at Edward who had a hold of his leg. He kicked Edward off of him and leaned against Kino. Billy walked in carefully and hauled the men away to the cells. "I know you're mad at me, Kino. I don't blame you." Kino supported him when his legs gave out on him and Joey sat him in his chair.

"I'm not mad at you, Ray. You're safe and that's all that matters. Come here." Kino kissed him and Billy checked on the other two, setting his crutches by the door. He vomited into the trash can and Kino shot him with some morphine. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts a lot, but the morphine will fix that problem. I'm sorry you had to see me kiss that nasty man. You're the only one I want to kiss." He smiled and kissed Kino deeply. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we are. Acheron's just a little shaken, but he'll be fine. Do you want some mouthwash, Ray? I think that guy forced his tongue..."

"Yes, please. We never speak of this again." Everyone nodded and he accepted the mouth wash, heading to the bathroom. He knew Kino was following him and kissed him after washing his mouth out. "I love you so much. Maybe I don't need my crutches if I can walk short distances."

"Yeah, but use them anyway. I don't want to see you in pain." He nodded and gave Kino a fiery kiss before limping to get his crutches. Kino stood behind him while he grabbed his crutches and he fell on his injured leg. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. The pain is nothing new." He took a deep breath and stood on his crutches. "I guess this case is wrapped up now, huh?"

"Yes, it is. Thanks to you. I thank you for your time. You may go and spend the rest of it with Kino. This was your last case, if I recall correctly."

"It was. I want to spend my life with Kino. In fact..." He got down on one knee, layed his crutches down, and reached into his pocket. Everyone watched as he pulled a velvet box out and opened it to show a gold band with etches in it. "Kino, we've been through a lot these past two years and stuck together even when I wanted to give up. You've always been there for me even before we got together and stuck by my side even though I was being stubborn. I want to ask you something." He looked up to see if Kino was listening and he was. "Will you marry me?"

"Ray...I-I don't know what to say." Kino sat on his knees in front of him and grabbed the hand that was holding the ring. He waited patiently for Kino to answer and didn't have to wait long. "Yes, I will marry you." Kino kissed him deeply and held him close as he kissed him senseless. "I love you."

"I love you more than anything." Tears of joy trailed down Kino's cheeks as he helped him stand and he embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Let's go home, Kino."

"Ray..." He looked over at Acheron. "I'm going to stay with Billy and work with him. Congradulations!"

"Thank you, Acheron. Are you going to become a detective in my place?" Acheron nodded and he smiled. "Good luck. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am. Let's go, darling." He grabbed his crutches after slipping the ring on Kino's finger and followed him to the car. He kissed Kino before he drove off and entered their house. "I love you more each day we're together."

"We're in the same boat, then. I bless the day I discovered another heart looking for love." He smiled and pinned Kino against the door, kissing him senseless.

-------------------------------------------------------

Owari

Please tell me what you thought of this. The song I had Ray write and sing is _Amazed_ by Lonestar. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
